Out o Time
by dallogli
Summary: What if Juno had fought with the other gods and devised on a plan that would alter what the world knows about the assassins? What if Altair and Maria had to gather 6 pieces of Eden scattered all over the world, but in different times to restore the history?
1. Tomo I:Chapter 1

Out of Time

What if Juno had a fight with the other gods and created on a plan that would alter what the world knows about the assassins? What if Altair and Maria had to gather 6 pieces of Eden scattered all over the world, but in different times to restore the history?

 _"_ _If they think they can exclude me from their assembly, they are very wrong…" Juno thought while walking to a storage room, inside the temple._

 _"_ _I'll have my revenge..." she promised stopping to pick up one of the orbs and hide it, then she left the place. The others will see their little plan go underwater..._

 **X ~X ~X**

 **TOME 1 – 1191**

Kyrenia's port, Cyprus

Decem8330 Valhalla Drber, 1st. of 1191

After leaving the port, Altair and Maria walked to Marcus' house, who welcome them with open arms.

"Thank you, both..." Marcus said, shaking Altair and Maria's hands. "Anything you want, we'll do…"

If it was before Al Mualim and his sordid plan, Altair wouldn't want anything in return, but now he needed to think about the creed. He also knew that a place in Kyrenia, near the water, would be strategic for them to have control between Cyprus and Banias...

"Well, there is something..." Altair started. "I would like to have a house for the Assassins here, in Kyrenia. What do you say?"

Marcus nodded promptly It was the least he could do.

"Great idea..." He said to Altair "It'll be a pleasure…"

Altair nodded and they shook hands.

"Now, we need one more favor..." Altair said. "Can you send a pigeon to the Banias' bureau and ask for a boat for us?"

"I'll do that, but tomorrow, we'll have a party so we can celebrate Kyrenia's freedom." Marcus said. "And you will be our guests of honor..."

Altair turned to Maria, who had been quiet until now.

"Very good, Assassin..." She said.

Altair gave her a small smile.

X ~ X ~ X

The next day:

As soon as Marcus finished speaking, the musicians began to play. Altair and Maria were sitting at a table, quiet.

Marcus walked towards the table and held his hand to Maria. Surprised, she looked at Marcus and then at Altair, who just smiled and nodded. Looking back at Marcus, she accepted his invitation.

As Altair saw the two dancing, he started to feel something that he had only felt for Adha. Since her death, he was sure he would never like a woman again, but clearly, he was mistaken. Altair was seeing Maria with other eyes: he has never seen her so happy since Acre, when they started walking together.

For her part, Maria felt Altair looking at her but when she turned to him, he lowered his head. She felt her face turn red, but kept dancing.

X ~ X ~ X

Later, after the party, Altair and Maria were in a room in Marcus' house. While Maria changed her clothes in the bathroom, Altair was sitting at the table writing about what happened early, at the party.

Minutes later, he sighed tiredly and leaned at the chair, thinking of what he had written.

"What are you doing?" Maria asked, approaching.

Altair looked at her. Maria had loosened her hair a little. This made her look even more beautiful.

"Just writing..." He said, not mentioning the content.

Maria stopped into the moonlight, which was streaming through the window, to see what he had written. Altair could see the skin of her face was whiter and this made her eyes more bluish.

"I'll never understand the writing..." She said. "I can't distinguish one thing from the other…"

"You don't know how to read Arabic?" Altair asked, trying to control himself.

It was difficult her closeness for him because he remembered seeing how beautiful she was as scort. How the outfit fit her splendid body…

Maria denied.

"I can only speak..." She said.

"So, we're even because I don't know how to read in English either…" Altair said.

"It's easier than Arabic, for sure..." Maria said.

"For you perhaps..." Altair said. "Why don't you try to write something? It will help you..."

"Maybe later..." Maria said. "I have so many things in my mind right now, that I don't know where to start…"

Altair nodded.

Maria stepped back and walked towards the bed. Altair knew he had to stop to look at her, so he turned back to the desk and picked up the apple. Getting up, he slipped it in the pocket of his belt.

Then, he went to his bed and laid down.

"What do you expect for tomorrow?" Maria asked, sitting on the bed.

"I don't know..." Altair said looking at her. "We'll see…"

Maria nodded and laid down on her bed.

"Good night..." She said.

"Night..." Altair said, already knowing he wouldn't be sleeping soon…


	2. Chapter 2

The next morning, when Maria woke up, Altair wasn't there. She sighed and resolved to get up too.

As she was getting ready, she couldn't stop thinking about what had happened at the party yesterday: Altair was looking at her in a different way, as she danced with Marcus. When she looked at him, he lowered his head, feeling guilty to have been caught.

Looking at herself in the mirror, Maria sighed again. The truth was that the anger she felt towards Altair, more than a month ago, had ended... it was more because she had lost her status in the order than for De Sable...

To be honest, Robert De Sable was a tyrant… he should have died long ago... for what he did while they were still in Europe and for what he did with her: several times, when Maria was with him in France, she had seen what he was capable of… and when he discovered his lieutenant was a woman and made his advances on her, it disgusted her… in the beginning, it was by force. When she realized he protected her and he made her his protégée again, she pretended she didn't care and even tried to enjoy herself, but was unable to... when she lost everything with his death, she saw herself trying to get revenge on the Assassin…

Even then, if she was true with herself, deep inside, she longed to see him again... the Assassin, who had shattered her dream with the Templars and had marked her shoulder in Jerusalem…

After Altair showed up in Acre, confronted her and made her his hostage, Maria noticed how his mind worked…the mistrust changed into trust and then to a quick friendship…

Now, after yesterday... _could this friendship become something else?_

X ~ X ~ X

When Maria left the room, she looked up for Altair. She found him talking with Marcus and a few more people, outside the house. A big ship was behind them, which wasn't there yesterday.

"Good morning" Maria said. When she saw Altair's face, she asked: "What's wrong?"

Altair and the others looked at her.

"These are Ornai and his wife, Laila... she's also my sister…" Altair said, approaching her. "I received some bad News from Masyaf... I need to get back, Raouf is sick..."

Maria looked at them, then to Altair.

"Who is Raouf?" She asked.

"One of my best friends and the person who I left in charge in my place, before leaving for Acre…" Altair explained, approaching her. "Fortunately, Marcus says he knows someone who have some medicine for this illness, but we have to take it to Raouf..."

Maria nodded.

"Sure..." She said. "Your friend can't wait..."

'I'm sorry..." He said, "I know you want to travel, but…"

"Well, this is a goodbye then?" She asked, a little disappointed.

"Unless... you come with us to Masyaf..." Altair said. "We can travel later…"

Maria widened her eyes.

"Are you mad? I can't go there..." she said. "I'm an ex – templar, remember that?"

"Maria, I won't allow my Brothers to harm you..." Altair said.

Maria still afraid, but trusted Altair. At least she nodded.

"Ok..." Maria said. "I'll go with you to Masyaf..."

X ~ X ~ X


	3. Chapter 3

In the afternoon, the brigantine was almost ready to set sail. Maria was helping Laila to pick up the supplies before the trip, since Altair had presented the two earlier.

Maria left a box in the kitchen of the ship and turned to Laila, beside her.

"I'm curious…" She said. "I didn't know Altair had any brothers or sisters…"

Laila smiled.

"I'm his step-sister..." Laila explained. "My mother raised him until he entered the creed... I have one sister, Laila, and an older brother, Omar... Altair is the youngest…"

Maria nodded, but was afraid to ask what happened to his biological mother.

"And you? What about your family? Do you have any brothers and sisters?" Laila asked.

"Yeah, three brothers and a sister..." Maria answered. "But I doubt they remember me after all this time... one day, I just left England to join the Templars … ten years ago to be exact."

Altair had explained to Laila that Maria was an ex – Templar.

"Don't you think about returning home?" Laila asked.

"Not really, there's nothing for me there..." Maria said.

Laila nodded.

"Come, let's see if the men need help upstairs..." She said, putting her hand on Maria's shoulder.

X ~ X ~ X

When Maria and Laila went upstairs, the men were untying the sails. Maria didn't find Altair. Soon noticed that among them there was one man with tattoo on his back: a big symbol of the Assassins and an eagle with its wings opened exiting from it.

He was thin, but very muscled and had very short hair. He looked handsome.

Laila approached her and whispered:

"That's Altair..."

Maria turned to her.

"What? But I'm not..." Maria said, trying to deny, but failing miserably as she felt her burn a little.

"Sure, I believe you…" Laila said smiling. "It's in your eyes…"

Maria didn't know what to say.

Laila went away, living her alone. And when Maria turned her eyes to the front, Altair was looking right at her.

Maria felt her body burn and she left quickly. Altair just smiled.

X ~ X ~ X

In the evening, Maria was still trying to avoid Altair. She had done it all afternoon after what happened earlier. She didn't know why she was doing this, since they were friends… well, that's wasn't true, she did know why…

Maria sighed while walking on the wooden deck of the brigantine, enjoying the breeze. It had been a long time since she felt this kind of thing, this freedom, since all her time was dedicated to the Templars…

She stopped and leaned over the side of the ship, which was quite fast.

She was so distracted, she didn't notice Altair behind her.

"Buh..." He said scaring her.

Maria turned scared. Altair laughed.

"Bollocks Altair, I'm going to kill you..." Maria said. "This isn't funny..."

"I'm sorry..." He said raising his hands as she tried to recover from the fright.

"What do you want?" Maria asked.

"I want to know why you're avoiding me all afternoon…" He said.

Maria could not deny it, for he already knew the truth.

"Yes, I was..." She said. "I didn't expect to see you that way..."

"Why?" Altair asked.

"You're always… hooded..." Maria said.

Altair smiled.

"I really hate to take my hood off, but since we're among friends…" Altair said.

"But how do you know they won't reveal your identity?" Maria asked.

"Here, all of them are from Banias, except Laila and all owe much to the assassins, so no one will betray us..." Altair explained.

Maria nodded.

"Also, I didn't imagine you were so young..." Maria said, seconds later.

 _"And handsome..."_ She thought, but didn't say it.

Altair smiled again.

"And had a tattoo..." Maria finished.

He laughed now... he had not laughed like this in a long time.

"Did you like?" He asked, a few seconds later.

"It's pretty..." Maria said. "Why the eagle?"

"I just thought it suited me..." He joked.

Maria noticed.

"Oh, my God..." She said. "Did you joke?"

Altair ignored her and said instead.

"Actually, the star that bear my name is in the constellation of the eagle… so I made the tattoo..." He explained.

Maria smiled.

"Really, it's all you..." She said.

"Do you have one?" Altair asked, a few seconds later.

"What?" Maria asked.

"A tattoo?" He asked.

Maria denied it.

She noticed that Altair was quieter, happier and looked more human than a cold and calculating Assassin. And decided she like this Altair...

Altair had never imagined an ex – Templar to be the way Maria is... in fact, he had never met an ex – Templar before and had never imagined a woman to be Templar, much less an ex – Templar, but this didn't bother him at all… actually, he kind of liked her that way…

"I have things to do and write…" He said. "Well, do not stay up late"

"Ok..." Maria said.

She watched him go and turned back to the sea, sighing and enjoying the breeze…


	4. Chapter 4

**PS: I tried to fix some mistakes in the lasts chapters... i hope now, it's clearly...**

It was almost dawning when the brigantine arrived in Banias. Because of a storm that came from nowhere (which was common in that region), in the middle of night, they had to deviate the route so as not to take it from the front.

Maria had been scared and nauseous during the storm, so she retreated herself to the cabin. Every time she was in this kind of situation, she remembered when she was little: she had almost become the victim of a near-shipwreck alongside her family, when she went to visit her grandparents for her mother's side.

Now, Laila had brought some ginger tea for her. Which would help her nausea.

"Are we there yet?" Maria asked, finishing the tea.

"Yes..." Laila said. "Don't you like storms?"

"I can live with them a little in land, but at sea? I'm scared to death..." Maria explained. "When I was little, my family and I almost suffered a shipwreck…"

Laila nodded.

"Well, I'm going to see if it's all set for us to go to Masyaf..." Laila said, changing the subject.

Maria nodded and saw as Laila got up and leave. At the same time, Altair entered the cabin. He looked at Maria.

"Are you feeling better?" Altair asked.

"A little..." she said, seeing he was one more time, hooded. "Are we leaving now?"

Altair nodded.

"I'll be ready in five minutes…" Maria said.

"I'll be waiting..." Altair said, leaving the cabin.

Maria noticed that Altair was, at the same time, an open book and a mystery.

X ~ X ~ X

Five minutes later, Maria left the cabin and met Altair, Laila, Ornai and another man without the left arm. Altair had told her about him in Cyprus. Eve though she couldn't remember his name, she knew he was an Assassin. And he also recognized her as the one Altair told him on the letter.

"What is she doing here?" he asked. "And free?"

"She's an ally, Malik..." Altair said. "She's coming with us to Masyaf..."

Malik looked at him.

"Are you insane?" Malik asked.

"No, she saved my life..." Altair said.

"I beg your pardon?" Malik asked.

"Malik, you heard me..." Altair said. "She is not a Templar anymore and will go to Masyaf with us..."

"Altair..." Malik said.

"Malik, we are wasting time here arguing…" Altair said. "Raouf need this medicine..."

Malik nodded after a few seconds.

"Are the horses ready?" Altair asked.

Malik nodded.

"Let's go, then..." Altair said.

Maria stood still, but Altair nodded at her. Taking a deep breath, she nodded. They left the port and walked to the horses. It was just four. Altair looked at Malik.

"I didn't know we would have a guest..." Malik said.

Altair nodded and turned to Maria.

"Don't mind in riding with me, do you?" He asked Maria.

Maria was uncomfortable with this, but didn't let it show and denied. She knew Laila was smiling, and she rolled her eyes. Altair helped her up the horse, then climbed behind her. Taking the reins, he said:

"Hold on… we need to run and the way is… tortuous..." Altair said, about the way.

Maria nodded as she didn't trust herself to speak or react with his body pressed against hers. Altair was having the same trouble…


	5. Chapter 5

Two hours and half later, they finally arrived at Masyaf. They got down the horses and Altair sent Ornai run and give the medicine to Aisha and Raouf, since he was very fast.

Altair turned to Maria.

"Are you ok?" He asked., noticing she was trying to take some deep breaths.

"Yeah, I'm fine..." She said.

Altair nodded. He knew the speed and the way had worsened her nausea.

Malik took this opportunity to put his only hand o Altair's shoulder.

"Altair, we need to talk... about some matters left pending..." Malik said. "Now..."

"Laila, take Maria to the guest rooms..." Altair said.

"But we don't have guest rooms…" Laila replied.

"Now, we have..." Altair said. "I have made some changes this past month..."

Laila nodded.

"After, see if Aisha has some medicine for nausea..." Altair said, following Malik.

Maria looked at him.

"I don't want to cause any problem..." She said.

"You don't..." Altair said, without turning.

Maria took a deep breath.

"I knew this was a bad idea..." She said.

"Maria..." Laila called her attention... "Altair knows what his doing... he is young, but won the respect of us all as a leader…"

Maria nodded.

"And if he invited you to come here, is because he knows you're truthful about leaving the T…" Laila started, but controlled herself around the other assassins. "That group behind..."

"Yes, I'm telling the truth and I'm don't want anything from them anymore..." Maria said. "I can't believe how foolish I was to believe they want to do well... I was so naïve back then…"

"Everyone deserves a second chance… even you, Maria…" Laila said. "Altair is the living proof..."

Maria nodded.

"Come on..." Laila said. "I'll show you the fortress..."

X ~ X ~ X

Malik followed Altair to his office.

"Are you mad?" Malik asked. "Why did you bring a Templar here?"

"I already told you... she left the Templars for good..." Altair explained.

"When?" Malik asked.

"After she saw what they really want, Malik..." Altair said, lowering his hood. "And after I explained to her what she saw..."

"Ah, you convinced her, then..." Malik said. "How can you be so sure it's not one of their plan?"

"Because I followed her and I saw she wasn't well seen among them anymore..." Altair replied. "Besides, I saw her intentions..."

Malik was one of the assassins who knew about his ability.

The others assassins entered the office at that moment, without being noticed. All of them members of the council.

"And this thing of yours work when you're in love?" Malik asked, seconds later.

Altair became quiet and his expression chanced.

"I'm not in ..." Altair said, trying to hide his emotions.

"Oh, no?" Malik asked.

"What is going on, Malik?" Amim asked.

Both Altair as Malik hadn't noticed them and they were surprised. Malik looked back at Altair.

"Our leader..." Malik replied. "He brought a foreign with him... a woman..."

Amim, Abbas and Khalid looked also at Altair.

"Yes, I brought..." Altair said. "Everyone needs a second chance, Malik... you know that I'm the living proof…"

"But do you know who is she?" Khalid asked.

"Yes..." Altair said. "We've met before... in Jerusalem... and again in Cyprus..."

They began to protest.

Altair hit his hands on the table, calling their attention.

"That's enough…" He yelled.

All of them became quiet.

"No one will tell what to do…" He completed. "I'm the leader now... If someone from outside ask for help, I'm not going to deny it..."

All of them nodded.

"Anything else?" Altair asked. "Malik?"

All of them were quiet.

"I'm going to do this brotherhood grow and for this to happen, the new rules I wrote will be obeyed… Am I understood?"

The others Assassins nodded.

"Good..." Altair said, closing the arguing "Now, I need to see, Raouf..."

All the Assassins left but Malik. Altair knew he had to thank him for not telling all the truth.

"Thanks, Malik..." He said.

"I hope you're right, Altair..." Malik said.

"I am..." Altair said. "Let's see Raouf..."


	6. Chapter 6

In the afternoon, Maria went to the garden that Laila had showed her earlier. The place was gorgeous...

She noticed there were a few women there also, but they looked more like whores to satisfy the Assassins.

Maria thought about Altair and these women... of course, he should use these services too… and with this thought she felt a tip of jealousy…

Taking a deep breath, she decided to sit down... her nausea was much better with the medicine Aisha, another step- sister from Altair, had given her.

Now, despite trying to enjoy the view and the breeze that blew, her mind was always returning to the events of this morning. That's why she decided to try to take this walk, but it was impossible…

Closing her eyes, she remembered what happened: sharing a horse with Altair, she sat in front of him, where he was pulling the reins. That left his arms around her and although the travel was fast, the way was full of holes and bumps, she tried to enjoy every second…

In the last days, Maria became more civil about Altair, and they became friends. But in the last two days, people wanted to leave them together… and this was affecting her… she knew she was beginning to like him, but he would never be with her…

It had been so long since had liked someone, she thought she wouldn't know how to do it again... the only time was before her marriage, but he was taken from her, and then she learned he had died... after that, she didn't like anyone else... her ex-husband… actually, she couldn't even call him that way because the marriage was annulled, so it was as if she never had married… and De Sable... it was matter of survival…

Now, would she prepared to like someone again?

X ~ X ~ X

At the same time, Altair took a deep breath and looked down, where the Assassins trained. He was perched on the trace, above the library, where his office was. He finally had a free time to think about what had happened earlier.

Have his arms around Maria, made him realized that Malik was right: maybe he was really in love with her.

Since he had seen her that first time, in Jerusalem, taking the Robert De Sable's place, he was unable to stopping thinking about her. In the beginning it was curiosity, then this curiosity changed when he saw her again... and the way she was dressed while in Cyprus, on the Saint Hilarion castle, didn't help much…

Adha and Maria... two different women, each one with her beauty and way of being, but both had won his heart... he didn't want to choose between them, but Adha was dead and Maria wasn't...

With Adha it was love at first sight, but he couldn't save in the end...

On the other hand, Maria opened a range of possibilities: to have someone to love and being loved… build a family, something that was denied to him: first when he was born and a second time, since childhood when his father was killed…

He was grateful to Samira, Sharif their children for having raised him when he was little but it wasn't the same... and when he entered the creed after his father death, they become his family...

And it is due for what he is now, he got to know Maria... first as target in potential, but since she wasn't hid objective, he let her alive… and it appearsto be the right decision…

He didn't believe in fate, but what happened in these two months made him sway in this belief... maybe it was Adha telling him to be happy...

Maria... he didn't even know if she like him or not... between thinking and reality was a huge gap... especially since he had hurt her twice, one in the shoulder and the other was in Cyprus when he had tied her wrists… and even so, she came with him to Masyaf…

He needed time to see where all of this would go... but, how can he make her stay until he figured this out?

Altair got up and exit the place he was… he needed to find Maria.


	7. Chapter 7

Altair found Maria talking with Laila and Aisha in the backyard

"What you're talking about?" Altair asked, approaching.

They looked at him.

"We're telling Maria about life here, in Syria and in Masyaf..." Aisha said.

"And she's telling us about the..." Laila said, knowing she couldn't talk about the Templars there. "Europe..."

Altair nodded.

"And what did you think?" He asked Maria.

"Quite different..." Maria said. "I had one vision when I was with them... but now..."

Altair nodded again.

"Well, I need to speak with Maria now..." He said seconds later.

Laila nodded and Aisha put her hand on Maria's shoulder. They got up from the bench and left.

Taking a deep breath, Altair sat at her side and Maria looked at him.

"What is it?" Maria asked noticing he was tense.

"Do you like here?" He asked, looking in front of him.

"It's pretty..." Maria said. "I had forgotten how beautiful the world is..."

Altair agreed.

"I have the same problem..." He said

They became quiet for a few seconds. Altair started became tenser.

"What's wrong Altair?" asked Maria.

Altair looked at her, but was quiet. Maria waited for a few seconds.

"Altair?" She asked.

"Don't leave..." He asked.

"What?" Maria asked.

"I don't want you to leave…" He said. "Promise me…"

"Why?" Maria asked.

"First promised me..." He insisted.

Maria sighed.

"Ok, I promise..." she replied

"Now, just hear me, please..." He pleaded. "Malik and I are the only Assassins that know you're an ex - Templar... but I can't lie to the others…"

"Are you going to tell them?" She asked, startled.

Altair put his hands on her arms.

"I won't let anyone hurt you, Maria…" Altair promised. "But this is the only way for you to be safe here…"

Maria nodded. She knew he was right. If the Assassin's discovered the truth before they knew, both would be dead… and she trusted him.

"You promise?" She asked.

He nodded.

"But there's something else too…" Altair said.

"What?" She asked.

Altair didn't say anything, just looked at her…


	8. Chapter 8

After dinner, Altair got up and requested the assassins followed him to the meeting room, as well as Maria. He noticed she was apprehensive and picking up her hand, squeezed gently. Maria looked at him and knew she was safe.

All of them walked to the library. When everyone was there, Altair took of his hood. Taking a deep breath and looked at them:

"As you know, I came back with a travel companion, Maria... she's foreign and a ex – Templar..." He started, but was soon interrupted.

"Did you bring the enemy here?" Rashid asked.

"No..." Altair said. "Maria knew for herself what our enemies can do. She made the decision by herself before I invited her to come here…"

"Even so, you betrayed us…" Abbas said.

"I won't discuss my decisions, Abbas..." Altair said, coldly. "I thought I was clear about that..."

Abbas was quiet.

"But you brought her here..." Amim said.

He walked towards Maria, but Altair stood in front of him.

"Stop, nobody will touch her…" said Altair.

Amim looked at him. Then, another assassin tried to approach Maria, but Altair made a sing for he to stop.

"I'm telling you the truth now because I don't want to lie… yes, I didn't tell anything before because knew that you would react this way…" Altair replied. "Now, before any protest, you should know everyone deserves a second chance, including her… is there anyone in this room who disagree with that?"

They remained quiet and went back towards the others and then, started to talk.

After a few minutes, Rashid said

"How can we know she won't betray us? Or that we can trust her?"

Altair opened his mouth to reply, but Malik interrupted.:

"She will kill her colleagues..."

Altair and the others were surprised.

"What?" Maria asked, chocked.

"Only then we can know if she is true about leaving our enemy behind..." Malik explained.

Altair was about to protest, but noticed the others liked the idea, so he agreed.

"When this will happen?" he asked Malik.

"Tomorrow..." Malik said. "We'll use our three prisoners..."

Altair nodded and Maria looked at him.

"Deal..." Altair said. "Dismissed..."

The others Assassin's left. Altair and Maria were alone.

"What was that, Altair?" Maria asked.

Altair turned to her.

"Maria, this is extreme, I know how you feel... but this is the only way..." He explained. "Hesitation will make them not accept you..."

Maria closed her eyes.

"Did you know they were going to ask this?" She asked. "That's why you made me promise you to stay here at Masyaf?"

"No…" Altair said. "I didn't know any of this…"

"But you agreed with it…" Maria said, looking intently at him.

Altair approaches her.

"I wouldn't have agreed, if I didn't believe in you, Maria..." he said. "Where is that woman who told me she pulled out her dolls head as a child? Or that Templar who fought with me in Jerusalem?"

Maria sighed.

"I know..." Maria said. "I just want to run away from this life..."

Altair nodded.

"But I will do it…" She finished.

Altair hugged Maria and she closed her eyes again... she hadn't feel safe in a man arms in a long time... the only time was with James, the only lad she had like before her forced marriage…

But she didn't say anything to Altair. They separated and Altair said:

"I guess we better go to sleep… it will be a long day tomorrow…" He said.

Maria nodded, even knowing she wouldn't be able to sleep.


	9. Chapter 9

As soon as Maria entered the courtyard in front of the main entrance of the fortress, she saw all the creed there then three men knelt, with bags covering their heads... clearly, they were the men she had to kill…

Turning back, she saw every member of the council. Altair nodded at her.

Maria walked to the victims and stopped behind them. Taking a deep breath, she put the knife on the neck of the first victim and seconds later, cut it... she tried not to see what she had done, as she killed the other two…

After, she dropped the knife and looked at the council. They looked at her and then reunited to talk. Altair looked at the other Assassins and after to her. He could see most of them would accept her, but the council had to approve first.

"Master..." Amim called.

Altair turned to them and Amim said their decision.

"Seven yes and three against…" Amim said.

Altair nodded, knowing very well who were the vote against. He then made a sign for all the Assassins to let Maria and him alone. When they were alone, he walked to her.

"Are you ok?" He asked.

"Yeah..." She said.

But they both knew it was a lie. Altair was about to say something else and Maria interrupted him.

"What they decided?" She asked.

"If you still want, you can stay here..." He said. "But to be accepted here and to be one of us is different... they will always treat you as outsider…"

Maria nodded.

A few seconds later, she walked to the corpses and knelt. Altair followed her, as she took off a bag from the head of the first victim.

"What are you doing?" Altair asked.

"I knew him..." Maria said. "I guess I knew all of them..."

"I'm sorry, Maria..." Altair said, standing in front of her.

"I don't blame you, Altair... you didn't know..." She replied. "I blame De Sable... if he wasn't the tyrant he was, this would never happen…"

Altair nodded and saw Maria do the same with the other victims. On the last one, she closed her eyes and turned her head.

"What is it?" Altair asked, before seeing the victim was a boy.

"He wasn't a Templar... at least not yet..." Maria said. "He was just a kid..."

"Did you know his name?" Altair asked.

"It was Edmund…" Maria said getting up.

Altair saw her eyes were wet and he hugged her.

"Come, Maria... let's go to my office..." He said. "I'll make sure they'll have a well-deserved burial…"

Maria nodded.

"I'm sorry, Edmund..." She said, before they left.

They didn't saw Malik was looking at them from a hideout and that he had heard all their conversation…

X ~ X ~ X

When Altair and Maria entered his office, Malik was already there.

"What is it Malik?" Altair asked.

Malik saw the tow hugged. But didn't say anything.

"I want to apologize to Maria..." He said instead.

"Now?" She asked outraged. "Do you have any idea of what you made me do? I knew all of them…"

Malik could see she had been crying.

"Yes, but you should know that's the world we live... it's your world too…" He said. "We kill or we die…"

Maria was quiet and crossed her arms on her chest.

"Well, I want to apologize because… I didn't think you'd have the courage to do it…" He said.

"Edmund..." Maria said, accusing Malik. "He was 18 years old and he wasn't a Templar... and I had to kill him…"

"But he was with De Sable when he invaded Masyaf..." Malik said, defending himself. "And we had no way of knowing that he wasn't a Templar..."

"Yes, I know that... De Sable was cruel man... a tyrant…" Maria said, becoming upset again. "But even so... he deserved better..."

The three were quiet and seconds later, Maria walked quickly to the door.

"Maria..." Altair called.

She left both standing in the office. Malik looked to Altair.

"What could we have done, Altair?" asked Malik.

"Nothing... I respect your opinion and the opinion of the council..." Altair said, walking to his desk. "Maria knew she needed to do that to be approved here in Masyaf..."

"Because your approval she already has..." Malik said.

"Have you ever see a Templar help and save a life of an Assassin?" Altair asked. Malik denied. "Exactly..."

"You explained to her that she will always be an outsider?" Malik asked.

Altair nodded.

"All right, do you want me to anything?" Malik

"Give the kid a real burial..." Altair said. "And close the door when you exit…"

With this Altair sat at his table.


	10. Chapter 10

After giving Maria some time, Altair decided to go find her. First, he went to her room. He knocked on the door, before opening it.

"Maria?" He called, putting his head inside the dark room.

He could see that she was laid on the bed.

"May I come in?" He asked.

"Yeah..." Maria said with a low voice.

Altair entered the room and walked to the bed, as Maria sat.

"I arranged a burial for Edmund..." He said.

"Thank you..." Maria said, as she whipped the tears off her face.

"What's his history?" Altair asked, sitting down on the bed.

"His name was Edmund Laffit, and he came with me from France four months ago. When we met the Templar force here, we separated, but De Sable promised me he would fight." Maria explained. "He lied to me..."

Altair noticed she was so sad, that before he could avoid it, he put his hand on her face. Maria closed her eyes and sighed. When she opens them again, they looked at each other.

Altair lowered his hood and leaning over, kissed her for a few seconds, offering comfort. When they parted, she decided to accept what he offered and nodded slowly.

They kissed again, and then hugged each other for a while. He kissed her shoulder and asked, putting his hands on the hem of her shirt:

"May I?"

"Yeah…" She said, expecting to feel his hands on her skin.

Altair looked at her, as he started to raise her shirt. His hands at her back made her shudder, and she closed her eyes.

He took the garment off and made her lay down.

"You're so beautiful…" He said.

Maria looked at him.

"You're fully clothed…" She said.

Altair started to undress, taking of his belt, his sash, his mantle and his undershirt, as Maria was enjoying the show, but stopped at his trousers.

She looked at him as he laid down again, kissing her jawline and then her mouth. With his hand free to explore her body, Altair put one hand on her breast, pulling at her nipple gently.

Maria moaned in his mouth.

Altair then kissed the neglected breast as his hand travelled down and inside her trouser, to cup her clit. Maria almost jumped, because she had never felt this.

Altair left her breast to see her face, as he pressed her fingers quicker. This was all it took her to go over the edge, as Maria felt herself convulsing against his fingers.

"Altair…" She moaned his name.

Altair waited till she stopped.

"Are you ok?" He asked.

Maria looked at him and nodded, kissing him.

"I want all…" She said, starting to take off her trousers.

Altair nodded and took of the rest of his clothes. Laying on top of her, he took his time entering her.

Maria was surprised when she felt him entering her. The last time she… De Sable had sex with her was when she came to the Holy Land… and it was awful…

"Is it ok?" Altair asked, stopping his movements when he saw her expression.

Maria nodded.

Altair started to move, slowly at first, then a little faster. Maria moaned and they kissed. She hugged him as they started a steady pace. Altair tried his best to make it good for her.

Maria closed her eyes again and passed her hand on his back as he kissed her neck. Altair put his hand on her clit again and pressed it. After a few seconds, Maria came again, harder than before. As she was hitting her peak, she lifted her head and he took advantage of it and kissed her neck.

Seconds later, Maria calmed down and smiled when she noticed Altair looking at her.

"Thank you…" She said. "Now it's your turn…"

Altair stopped and looked at her.

"But…" He started to say.

"You made me come twice now…" Maria said, passing a hand on his face. "Let it go…"

Altair nodded. He then turned then, so she was on top. Maria sat on his hips and started to move up and down. She also contracted herself a few times. After a few seconds, he put his hands on her hips to stop her as he moved up. Closing his eyes, he said her name as he came.

Maria smiled as she laid on top of him.

"Are you ok?" Maria asked, kissing his jaw.

"More than ok…" He said.

They kissed and she laid down on the bed, beside him.

"What we do now?" She asked.

Altair knew what he wanted.

"I don't want this to end…" He said.

"Me neither…" Maria said. "But what the others will think?"

"It doesn't matter…" Altair said. "I'm suspicious that they already think we're together… at least, Malik thinks so …"

Maria nodded. Altair turned to her and put a hand on her belly.

"Don't worry, Maria…" He said. "We're going to be all right…"

Maria nodded again and yawned.

"Thank you, for everything…" She said, passing a hand on his face.

Altair kissed her, before they both went to sleep.


	11. Chapter 11

Altair woke up with a knock on the door. He looked at Maria, sleeping beside him and took a lock of hair from her face, at the same time a second knock came.

Sighing, he got up and put his trousers and went to the door.

"What is it, Mal…" He asked when he opened the door, forcefully. But soon realized it was Laila. Altair felt his face burning with shame.

Laila turned, chocked to see Altair standing there, dressed only in pants and didn't say anything. After a while, Altair cleaned his throat:

"What is it, Laila?" He asked, crossing his arms on his chest.

"I…" She started, but stopped and smiled. "I came to see how Maria was, but she's fine, by the way…very…"

"Laila" Altair said, exasperated, knowing what she was going to say. "Don't…"

"Ok… Malik wants to know if you're going to have dinner…" Laila said, trying to be serious. "But I think I know the answer…"

"We're not hungry…" Altair replied.

Laila's face changed.

"Malik told me what happened…" Laila said. "How is she?"

"She's… not very well after what happened…" He said.

"I'll say to the others to have dinner without you…" Laila replied.

Altair nodded.

"I'll bring something to you later…" Laila replied, smiling.

"Ok…" Altair said.

"I know you'll be taking good care of her…" Laila said smiling, before going away.

Altair didn't say anything, but knew Layla was happy for them. He quickly closed the door and walked to the window, thoughtful.

X ~ X ~ X

As promised, Laila brought some food for them and left they alone. Altair walked to the bed and called Maria.

"Maria…" He said, passing a finger on her face.

She opened her eye and smiled when she saw him.

"What?" He asked.

"Who would have thought that the great Altair, a cold and calculated Assassin could be kind and lovely…" She said.

Altair smiled a little.

"Plus, had a few hidden talents…" Maria finished.

He felt his face burn. Maria laughed.

"I'm sorry…" She said. "But you look cute like this…"

"Cute?" Altair asked, indignantly. "I'm not cute…"

"Ok, but clearly I'm not the only woman to say this to you…" Maria said, sitting on the bed.

"No, but I don't care about what the women say…" He said. "I just care about your opinion…"

"Good answer…" Maria said, kissing him.

They staid quiet for a few seconds.

"I'm wondering… can you tell me what happened after De Sable attacked here?" Maria asked.

Altair sighed and sat beside her. Picking her hand, he told her everything he knew about the attack Robert De Sable made on Masyaf… and how what happened after changed he…

"And the rest you know…" Altair said.

Maria looked at their intertwined hands, on the blanket.

"Who said one day we would be here, like this…" She said. "We, who were mortal enemies…"

Altair nodded and they were quiet for a while. Then, he said:

"You know, everything changed while we were in Cyprus, when you told me about yourself… it made me connect you you…"

"Don't you care about my masculine way?" She asked.

"You're not masculine at all, Maria…" Altair said. "Even if you were, I wouldn't change anything about you…"

"And I wouldn't change anything about you either…" Maria said, looking at him.

Altair nodded.

"Are you hungry?" He asked, changing the subject.

"No…" Maria said. "I want…"

"Again?" Altair asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Are you recovered or not?" She asked, challenging him.

"You shouldn't have done that…" Altair said, accepting the challenge.

Maria noticed that his eyes were darker than before as he attacked her mouth, making both lay down hard on the bed…


	12. Chapter 12

The next morning, when Altair woke up, Maria was looking at him.

"Good morning…" She said, smiling.

"Good morning…" He said, kissing her. "Sleep well?"

Maria nodded.

"Very…" She said.

She staid quiet for a few seconds.

"What are you thinking?" Altair asked, passing a hand on her arm.

She looked away.

"That…" Maria started. "I have never felt… "

Altair was surprised.

"Never?" He asked.

"I have never had the chance…" Maria explained. "Even if my ex – husband was a good company, he didn't have any imagination towards sex…"

Altair nodded.

"Anyway, you' already know the rest…" She said.

"He is a stupid man…" Altair said.

"You don't even know him…" Maria said. "He wasn't like that…but his father was…"

"Maria, just the fact he didn't want you anymore for not having children with him tells me everything about him… and even more about his family…" Altair said. "But I have to thank them for that I suppose…"

"Why?" She asked.

"If it was not by that, we wouldn't be here now." He explained.

"Yeah…" Maria agreed.

They were quiet again.

"Where did you learn all of this?" Maria asked. "With the courtesans on the courtyard?"

"Yeah..." Altair said. "They are very good teachers…"

"Remember me after to thank them…" Maria said.

"Better not…" Altair replied. "They'll be jealous..."

"It's their problems…" Maria said. "They'll have to live with the fact you're mine now…"

Altair nodded as he laid on his back.

"What time do you think it is?" Maria asked, changing the subject.

"I think it's already morning..." He said. "Maybe six, seven hours…"

"I'm hungry…" Maria said. "Aren't you?"

"Yeah…" Altair said, passing a hand on her leg.

Maria hit him playfully.

"Not this…" She said. "You already worn me out yesterday…"

Altair made an oh with his mouth, then smiled.

"I know…" he said. "Let's go then…"

Altair got up, but Maria remained on the bed.

"Aren't you coming?" He asked Maria while walking to the bathroom area.

"Yeah…" She said getting up. "You made me sore…"

"Sorry…" He said.

"I'm not..." She said, following him.

X ~ X ~ X

In the afternoon, it was Edmund's funeral, in a place outside the city of Masyaf. The ceremony was very simple, just the council, Maria and Altair. It didn't have anything from the Assassin's culture, and the tomb had a wooden cross on it. It didn't have anyone speaking either, just silence.

Maria was crouched in front of it, looking with regret to the cross, where she wrote Edmund's name and the years of his birth and death. Sighing she took a deep breath and got up, walking back to where Altair was.

"Are you ok?" He asked, picking her hand.

Maria nodded, because she didn't trust herself to speak.

They remained a few seconds more, then returned to the fortress.

Once there, Altair had to go to his office to resolve problems with Malik and let Maria alone to explore her new house.

Two hours later, while she was walking outside the bedrooms, she thought the night before: for the first time in her life she felt free and happy with herself… actually, it was the second time… the first was when she and James were in love… he was her older brother's friend, but her parents didn't approve the relationship. Their love lasted little, because he died while on military service, and she was forced to get married… and after that, between marriage and the Templars, twelve years had passed…

Maria sighed as she stopped on the balcony… Edmund's funeral made her remember things she had decided to not think about anymore… the things that De Sable did…

 _And when Altair discovered her secret, what would he do?_ She thought. _Would he be disgusted with her?_

Maria knew she had to be truthful with him about De sable if she wanted a relationship with him, but she was afraid of messing everything…


	13. Chapter 13

Altair found Maria when was getting dark.

"What are you doing up here alone?" He asked, hugging her from behind. "It's freezing here..."

"Thinking..." She said.

"About what?" He asked releasing her.

Altair hoped she wasn't regretting last night or their new relationship.

"It's not that…" She said when she saw his expression. "I'm not regretting us… last night was… amazing… this is something else I want to talk to you…"

Maria turned serious and looked at her hands.

"What is it, Maria?" Altair asked, standing beside her.

Maria sighed. _Here we go…_ she thought.

"First of all, I'm not doing this to hurt you or to make you feel guilty…" Maria started. "Second, I know that for me to be truly happy, I have to tell you this…"

Altair nodded. He noticed she was nervous and it must be bad…

"While I was a Templar, I stayed recluse for a long time with De Sable…"

Altair crossed is arms on his chest. He didn't like where this was going…

"When he found out I was a woman, he was going to give me away, so I beg him not to do this, telling I would do anything for him…" She said, her eyes were getting wet. "That's when he decided I was going to be his…"

Altair hugged her as he understood what she was saying.

"I'm sorry, Maria…" He said.

"I was a matter of survivor at first, Altair…" Maria explained. "Always it was forced… but then he started to treat me little better… he even gave me that ring from the Templars and made my rank raise in the order…I don't know, he told me that what was doing was right… so I convinced myself of that… that's why I was so willing to die for him, so I couldn't lose everything I conquered…"

"It would make you realize all that happened was true…" He completed.

Maria nodded at his chest.

"The last time was four months ago, when I came here…" She said. "I think it was because of the problems he faced here, but he hurt me a lot... the next day, he said to all I was sick, so I wouldn't appear for a few days and when I did, I had to ware that protection mask all the time so the bruises didn't show up…"

Altair let her cry after the confession. He really wished De Sable was here, so he could make him suffer like she did.

They staid like this for a long time, without saying anything, just hugging.

"I wish I could make him pay for what he did to you…" Altair said.

"You didn't know…" She said.

"Even so…" He said, starting to get angry.

Maria looked at him.

"No, Altair…" Maria said. "If it was not for you, I would still be on that hell… please don't feel guilty…"

"It doesn't matter what the situation was, he didn't have the right to do this to you…" He said closing his fists hard.

Maria tried to read him, but was unable.

"Now, you must be disgusted with me for let this happen…" Maria said, resigned.

Altair calmed himself, looked at her and denied.

"It's not your fault, Maria…" He said. "No woman should suffer what you did…"

Maria nodded.

"You're not disgusted with me?" She asked, hopeful.

"I love you and nothing will change it…" He said.

Maria smiled.

"You love me?" She asked.

Altair nodded.

"You?" He asked.

Maria now felt confident with his words and said:

"I love you too" She said.

Altair smiled and they kissed.

"Well, now what we do?" She asked, when they separated.

"I think we should take our time now, Maria…" He said. "One day at a time…"

"And right now?" She asked.

"Let's go inside…" He said. "I show you…"

Maria smiled and nodded.


	14. Chapter 14

PS: Sorry I took a month to update, but it was hard to find someone to help me translate into Arabic... but now, here are some updates.

The next morning, when Maria woke up, Altair was getting ready for his duties as leader.

"Good morning…" She said.

Altair looked at her and walked towards the bed.

"Good morning…" He said, kissing her.

Maria kissed him back and protested when he went away. She then sighed and turned, so she was laid on her belly.

"I like to see you dressing up…" she said.

"And I like to see you undressing…" he said.

"I guess it's true what they say: men think about sex all the time…" Maria said.

Altair looked at her.

"For most men, may be so, but we Assassins think on other things too… assassinations…" Altair said.

"Oh, I forgot…" Maria said.

Altair put his mantle on.

"You can sleep more, but I have to go…" He said.

"OK…" Maria agreed, as he left the room.

X ~ X ~ X

Later, Maria went to find Aisha and Laila. She needed some new clothes and other things. When she entered on the dining hall and encountered them eating and talking.

"Hi…" She said, sitting.

They looked at her and Laila smiled.

"I don't even need to ask how you are…" Aisha said. "Laila told me everything…"

Maria felt her face burn.

"How was it?" Laila asked.

When Maria raised an eyebrow, she completed:

"Women talk about this among them, Maria…"

"It was… fantastic…" Maria said, a little shy. "Although, I still can't believe it …"

"Why?" Laila asked.

"If you asked me one month ago about being here or to be loved and love an Assassin, I would have said you were crazy…" Maria explained. "I was so blind and so dependent from Robert De Sable that I was certain this was impossible…"

Aisha and Laila nodded.

"Dependent how?" asked Laila.

Maria took a deep breath and told them about her marriage, France, Edmund, Cyprus and all she had told Altair yesterday.

"Like I said to Altair, it was a question of survival, of defense…" Maria sad. "It appears that even call that man by the first name was also, I guess…"

"Don't blame yourself, Maria…' Laila said. "It wasn't your fault…"

"Altair said that to me…" Maria said.

"And it's true…" Aisha completed.

Maria nodded.

"And what are you thinking?" Aisha asked.

"I don't think I recorded straight yet that I'm finally happy and Altair accepts me like I really am…" Maria said.

The three stayed quiet.

"Anyway… I want to know if can walk with me to the center of the city…" Maria said. "I need to buy some things…"

"Sure…" Aisha said as Laila nodded.

X ~ X ~ X

After, when the women were returning to the fortress, the saw novices training. They were children.

Maria stood chocked to see this and turned to Laila.

"You train in that age?" She asked.

Laila nodded.

"That's my son over there…" Laila pointed to a thin boy.

He shouldn't be more than 8… Maria thought as she looked at him.

"After, there will be the senior classes, until the truly Assassins..." Aisha explained. "Raouf and his assistant are the teachers…"

Maria was wondering if she could train as well.

"Altair train?" She asked.

"Sometimes…" Aisha said.

Then she was going to ask him about it…


	15. Chapter 15

PS: A friend translated the sentences to Arabic for me, but I can't really know if it's is in general Arabic, but in Morocco Arabic. Anyway, the English part is the meaning of the sentences.

Maria knocked on the door of Altair's office.

"It's open…" He said.

She opened the door and entered. Altair looked at her.

"Maria..." he said.

"I need to speak with you…" She asked, approaching his desk. "Will you take long?"

"Is something wrong?" He asked, looking at her.

"No, but… I'm bored…" She said, leaning against the table beside him. "I'm wondering if I can train as well…"

"I don't know if they will let you…" He said.

"Why? Are they worried that they will lose for a woman?" She asked.

"You're were with the enemy, Maria…" Altair explained. "They don't know if they can trust you yet…"

Maria sighed.

"But can't you try to talk to them?" She asked.

"I can, but trust have to be earned…" He said. "Remember what I said before?"

"I'll always will be an outsider…" She said and he nodded.

Altair got up from his chair and stood before her.

"But can't you talk to them?" She asked. "Just for me not to lost my touch with swords?"

"I'll see what I can do…" He promised.

She smiled at him and they hugged. He was going to say smoothing when there was knock on the door. They separated and as the members of the council, Maria hide himself bellow the table.

"What is it, Malik?" He asked, sitting down again.

"We have two important things to discuss" Malik said.

Maria sighed. What would she do now? They would take forever… She looked at Altair. He was paying attention to the members of the council… Well, she could at least have fun a little…

"We have to discuss what to do the new tactics you invented…" Malik said.

Taking a deep breath, she grasped him through the trousers.

Altair gave a small jump and looked angry at her. She stopped a little.

"Is something wrong" Amim asked.

"No… I just hit my foot, that's all…" Altair replied, looking back at the council.

She smiled, knowing very well she would pay for this later, but…

Kneeling, Maria put her hands in him again and started to play with him. Altair tried to be with a neutral expression, but it was hard under her ministrations. He was starting to get hard and hot.

"Altair, are you ok?" Rashid asked.

"Yeah…" He said, putting his arms on his desk, to shield the view of what was happening.

"Are you sure?" Rashid asked again

Maria took advantage, took his penis out and put it on her mouth.

"Yeah…" Altair said, his voice reaching a sharper tone. "Maybe… is something that… I ate…" Sweat appeared on his brow also. "What…"

Maria's ministrations weren't going to stop, he knew. Actually, they were starting to get stronger.

"And we need your signature for this…" Amim said.

Altair nodded. He couldn't speak. The members of the council looked at each other, then turned back to Altair.

"Do you want to get Aisha?" Amim asked.

"Go, I'll stay with him…" Malik said.

The council went to find Aisha. Everyone, minus Malik, left the room.

"What's wrong with you, Altair?" He asked, approaching.

Then Malik saw what was happening and looked at his leader disgusted and said:

"It's serve you right" He said.

Malik turned to go away and left them alone.

"Maria…" Altair said, looking annoyed at her. "What…"

He couldn't finish because she put all of him in her mouth. So, he moaned and closed his eyes. Minutes later, he came.

Maria then looked at him. She knew she was in trouble now. Altair straightened himself quickly as Maria got up and as an eagle hunting his prey, raised himself from the chair to put his hand on her face, lifting it painfully.

"Hal anty majnoona, Maria?" (Are you crazy, Maria?) he asked dangerously. "Amama al-majiles?" ("In front of the council?")

Maria should be frightened, she knew she passed the limits. Instead, she smiled.

"Ana ureedoo an aiiisha bi khutoraa" ("I like to live dangerously.") She said. "Am anta la taalamu hata al ana?" ("Or didn't you know already?"

Altair looked at her. Dangerous, furious and intensely, but Maria hold his gaze.

"In konti men haoulaiall mahdhiyat fi al kharej la kont mayitatan…" ("If you were one of the courtesans outside, you would be dead…") He said.

"Lakeni lastu wahidatan menhona…" ("But I'm not one of them…") Maria said. " Ana habibatuka…" ("I'm your girlfriend…")

"Li hadha al sabab lan afaala shayan…" ("That's why I'm not going to do anything…" He said.

Altair released her.

"So, this is how it going to be?" He asked.

"If you want…" She said.

"Just wait your turn…" He said, agreeing. "Now go…"

Maria didn't say anything as left.

X ~ X ~ X

Later, Maria didn't see Altair at dinner. It was the first time she entered on this dining room alone and could feel all eyes on her, Assassins and women. Because of this, she quietly sat with Laila and Aisha.

"What's wrong, Maria? Why are you so worried?" Laila asked, after putting a plate in front of her

"I guess I exaggerated today…" Maria said. "Altair is not here…"

Aisha started to laugh.

"Malik told you, didn't he?" Maria asked.

Aisha nodded.

"What?" Laila asked.

"Please, don't tell…" Maria pleaded.

Aisha smiled, malicious.

"Am I in trouble?" Maria asked a few seconds later.

"Very…" Aisha said.

Maria then felt her stomach turn and pushed the plate away. She wasn't afraid of what Altair would do to her, but he was unpredictable, so this made her scared.

"Relax, Maria…" Aisha said. "Altair must be still in his office…"

"Is someone going to tell me what happened?" Laila asked.

"Well…" Laila stared, but Maria looked at her. "I'll tell you later…"

"I think it better for me to go find Altair…" Maria said, getting up.

Aisha and Laila looked at her.

X ~ X ~ X

Maria looked for Altair on his office, but didn't find him. Then, she looked for him on other places, but he also wasn't on them… he must be in the bedroom, she thought, so she went upstairs.

She was entering on the aisle, when suddenly a hand appeared on her mouth while the other grabbed her arm and pinned her hard on the cold stone wall. Even with the hand on her mouth, she released a small sound of pain, as her body was pressed.

"You didn't think your turn would be so quickly, did you?" Altair said in her ear, his voice cold. "Now you'll do whatever I want…"

Maria was surprised to hear this kind of tone in his voice, since he just heard it once, when he was hunting his De Sable in Jerusalem.

"Turn…" Altair ordered, releasing her.

When Maria turned around, she looked at him and couldn't see his eyes. He was with his hood on, his back towards the torch.

Altair put his hands back on the wall, each one in one side of Maria's body, to prevent her to escape.

"Now you must face the consequences of your act, Maria…" He said, approaching looking directly at her.

Maria could now see his eyes: they were dark. But she decided to defy him. Altair noticed and closed his eyes a little. After, he picked behind himself one of his red bands and picking her wrists, tied it around them.

"I'm in charge while this band is around your wrists …" He said. "Let's go…"

Maria didn't say anything, but could feel the butterflies in her stomach.


	16. Chapter 16

**Obs 1: This story will be very, very big, so some changes won't be on this part, but in the others... theses parts will be divide in tomes, so it will take some time...**

 **Obs 2: The words in Arabic, I down know if the word is correct, but I put what I found on the dictionary...**

The next day, when Altair woke up, Maria was already getting up. He was looking at her back and saw it was hurt.

"Did I do that?" Altair asked, sitting on the bed.

Maria turned to him.

"What?" She asked.

"Your back…" Altair said.

Maria put a hand on her back and realized it was hurt. She looked at him.

"I'm sorry…" He said.

"It's ok…"

"No, Maria…" Altair said. "It's not ok... I should never…"

"Altair, I don't blame you…" Maria said. "I know it wasn't on purpose…"

But Altair didn't want to know.

"I don't want to be like De Sable…" He said exasperated.

He sighed, looking away from her, but Maria made him look at her.

"It doesn't hurt..." She said.

Altair sighed again.

"We need a safe word to use when things get carried away…" He said.

"It's easy…" Maria said. "Apple…"

"All right…" Altair said, agreeing.

"So, I have to obey when you use the red sash?" She said, raising an eyebrow.

Altair nodded.

"It's the price you pay for your romp…" Altair explained.

"For how long this will happen?" She asked.

"Until I decide to stop…" Altair said, getting up.

"And when it will be?" Maria asked.

"I don't know…" He said, walking to the bathroom.

Maria looked at him surprised.

X ~ X ~ X

Later, tired of not being able to do anything, Maria decided to take a walk by the river, were the woman still washed their clothes, despite the cold.

She decided to stop and rest on a stone. Taking a deep breath, she looked in front of her. There were a few children playing on stones by the water. And for the first time, a thought about having a family with Altair came to her… she has never seen herself as mother before, but now…

Minutes later, a commotion called Maria's attention.

"Alnajda!" A boy yelled. (Help!)

Maria saw that two of the children fell into the ice water and the women who were nearby were trying to enter the water, but didn't know how to swim. Getting up from the stone, she saw that Laila was trying to calm them.

Without wasting time, Maria ran towards the river and entered the ice water, swimming to the children. She picked one of them, a boy and swam back to the shore. The women picked the boy on the shore as she entered the water again to pick the other child, but swathe girl had sunk.

Maria dove where the child was and picked her up and returned to the surface. She could feel the cold enter her body, but even so, she had strength to swim to the shore with the girl in her arms.

When she arrived, Aisha picked the girl from hers arms to take care of her. As Laila was helping her exit the water, Maria could feel her body start to tremble.

"Come on, Maria…" Laila said.

But Maria only wanted to know about the children: she saw the boy with his mother. Beside him, the mother of the girl was crying, supported by other women.

After, she looked back to Aisha, who was still trying to save the girl. After a few tense seconds, the girl started to cough and water exited her mouth. Then she cried, saying she was cold.

Aisha turned to Laila and said:

"Take Maria to the infirmary…we need some blankets and hot water to raise her temperature… I'll take care of Aliyah…"

Laila nodded and helped Maria to get up. Aliyah's mother looked at her and thanked her as she followed Aisha and the women.

"She will be fine, Maria…" Laila said. "Thanks to you…"

Maria nodded and even tried to smile, but the cold prevented her from it.

None noticed that a few Assassins were called by the women.

"What's happening here?" Ali asked.

"Maria saved two children from drowning…" Laila said. "We need to take her to the infirmary…"

Despite having reservations regarding Maria, he knew that Altair would e grateful to him for helping her. Ali waked towards them and picked Maria's up in his arms.

"Come on…" He said to Laila.

X ~ X ~ X

After taking Maria's to the infirmary, Ali decided to go Altair's office and knocked on the door.

"It's open…" Altair said inside the office.

Ali opened the door and saw that Malik was with him.

"What is it, Ali?" Altair asked.

"There was an incident on the river…" Ali said. "Two children almost drowned…"

"What do mean by almost?" Malik asked.

Altair looked at Ali.

"Are they ok?" He asked.

"Yeah… thanks to Maria…" Ali said. "She jumped on the ice water to save them…"

Altair got up.

"Is she ok?" he asked.

"Laila and I took her to the infirmary…" Ali said.

"Thanks…" Altair said, leaving the office.


	17. Chapter 17

_Hello... I'm sorry for not update in December... I was waiting for the translation for the next chapter (which I didn't get) and December, I had to work... I will translate the best I can ( but it's hard to write the story and translate at the same time)..._

 _\- /- - / /- -/ /- -/-_

When Altair entered on the infirmary, he saw Maria sitting on the bed, wrapped in some skin blankets. She was trying to talk with Laila.

"How are you feeling, Maria?" He asked, approaching.

Maria and Laila looked at him.

"Fi – fine…" She said. "Ali to – told you?"

Altair nodded and sat on a chair near the bed.

"I sa - saw the com – commotion… and ju – just… rea – ted…" Maria said.

Altair nodded.

"A – re you… ma - mad?" She asked, trembling.

"You saved those children…" He said. "How can I be mad?"

"You're a hero, Maria…" Laila said.

"I - I'm... not..." Maria said.

"Of course you are…" Altair said, picking up her hands... they were cold. "I'm sure that the women think so…"

Maria nodded and Altair looked at Laila.

"When will she be released?" He asked.

"When her temperature raises…" Laila said. "We arrived here a few minutes ago and just started her treatment…"

Altair nodded.

"I know, why don't you help and climb on the bed with her?" Laila asked after a few seconds.

"Laila…" Altair said, as Maria looked at her.

"You know very well what I'm talking about…" Laila said.

Altair knew that body heat was the best medicine to raise the temperature of someone and nodded. Getting up, he took off his mantle. Then, he climbed on the bed and sat down beside Maria.

"You're freezing…" He said to her.

"Th – the wa- ter… was ve – very col…d…" Maria said.

Altair nodded and hugged her. It was difficult for him because she was naked below the blankets.

"Better?" He asked.

Maria nodded, laying her head on his shoulder.

'Well, I'm going to let you alone..." Laila said.

When Laila exited the infirmary, Altair said:

"I guess you're right this morning about men and sex…"

Maria smiled.

X ~ X ~ X

After a couple of hours, Altair let Maria sleep and left the infirmary. Malik and Ali were waiting outside.

"How is she?" Malik asked.

"Better… she is resting now…" Altair said. "Thanks Ali"

Ali nodded and said:

"She was brave enough to enter in the freezing water…"

Altair nodded and turned to Malik.

"Do you still think it is one of her plans to betray us?" He asked.

"I still have my doubts, but for now I'm going to give her a chance…" Malik said

Altair became a mad with his answer, but nodded, agreeing with his reason.

X ~ X ~ X

When Aisha came back at night, she found Maria was awake and talking with Laila.

"You need to rest, Maria…" Aisha said, closing the door behind her.

"I just woke up…" Maria said, looking at her.

"What are you talking about?" Aisha said approaching.

Laila looked at her sister.

"She woke up with a headache…" Laila said.

"I guess I'm going to be sick…" Maria said.

"I'm going to make you some medicine..." Aisha said

Maria nodded, then she asked, changing the subject:

"How is Aliyah?"

"She's fine, Maria… frightened, but fine…" Aisha said, picking up some herbs in the cabinet. "Thanks to you…"

Maria sighed, relieved.

"Her mother wants to thank you for saving her…" Aisha completed, mixing the herbs to make some tea. "Well, you were talking about what?"

"We were talking about the festivities of the new year…" Laila said.

Maria nodded. She knew the people of this part of the world didn't celebrate the Cristian festivities, but was surprised to know that they celebrated the new year. It was more a tradition of the Assassins then the festivity at all.

"And what do you think about them?" Aisha asked.

"I need to get used to it…" Maria said, scratching her head a little.

Aisha nodded and gave the medicine to Maria.

"Ready to get out here?" Aisha asked.

Maria nodded, making face when she drank the bitter tea.

"It'll help you…" Aisha said.

"I know…" Maria said. "I don't get sick easily, but when I get, it fast…"

Aisha nodded and added:

"It appears your temperature came back to normal…"

"Altair helped her a little…" Laila said.

Aisha made an oh with her mouth and smiled.

"I think it's all right then…"

Maria shook her head negatively.

"You two…" She said, before getting up and exiting the infirmary.


	18. Chapter 18

Now the story will be really start... stay put for the new chapters... :)

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

After the river episode, Maria really got sick for a few days. Now, getting better of the flu, she was starting to make a few activities and teaching English for some girls of Masyaf. Altair was truer to his word and tried to find something for her to do, but it was her who gained the trust of the residents of Masyaf when she saved the children on the river while walking around the city. Altair was proud of her. And Maria won the trust of their mothers.

It was one day before the festivities of the Assassins, and she sighed, trying to warm herself up because of the coldness of winter while waiting for the girls to finish the lesson she passed.

One of the girls got up to show her she had finished. Maria looked it up and smiled to the girl.

"Ainidan husanun, Amina…" She said. (Very well, Amina)

Amina looked at her and smiled.

At the same moment, there was a knock on the door. Maria and the girls looked to see Altair. She smiled when he entered.

"Aisha wants to know…" He started, but was interrupted when Maria started to kiss him. He put his hands on her waist.

The girls made an uuuuhhhnnnn e laughed. Altair and Maria looked at them.

"I guess we better stop. The girls have a very fertile mind…" Maria said in a small voice and Altair nodded.

"What were you saying?" Maria asked again, turning back to him.

"Aisha want…" Altair started again, but he was interrupted one more time.

"Master Altair…" A novice called.

"What now?" Altair asked, irritated before turning to the boy.

The boy startled a little. Maria was going to say something but decided not to contradict him in front of everyone, so she just put a hand on his arm.

"Master Malik is calling you…" The novice said.

"What does he want?" Altair asked."

"He didn't say… only it was important…

" The novice said. "He asked for Maria as well…"

"Me?" Maria asked socked.

The boy nodded. Maria looked at Altair and he nodded. So, she turned to the girls and said:

"Jaôhabu bi-al-bajti wa jafçlu lak wa jeb manzeley…" Maria said. (Go home and do your homework...)

The girls nodded and left the room.

"Where is he?" Altair asked.

"In your office…" the novice said.

Seconds later, Altair and Maria were following him through the fortress…

X ~ X ~ X

The three of them went to Altair's office. When they entered it, they were met by Malik and Omar, the Jerusalem bureau leader. The novice then was dismissed.

"What is it, Malik?" Altair asked, walking to his desk and sitting downs on his chair.

Malik looked at him.

"We've been betrayed…" Malik said.

"What?" Altair asked pushing away his chair and getting up.

"Omar brought some alarming news and you won't like it…" Malik said as Omar handed him a note.

"I intercepted this note unintentionally…" Omar explained. "It was on a carrier pigeon…"

Altair read the note. It was enigmatic and clearly involved the Templars.

"I think it's happening for quite some time…" Explained Omar. "But by the message we can't know who it is for sure…"

Altair looked angry at Malik, who nodded, confirming his suspicions.

"We know who he is…" Malik said.

Omar and Maria looked at them.

"It's Abbas…" Altair said, walking back and forth.

Omar as well as Maria were surprised to hear who it was.

"Do you want me to call the Council?" Malik asked.

"Yes, but don't say anything…" Altair said, trying to calm himself. "We need a plan first…"

Malik nodded.

"How about intercept the man who is going to meet Abbas?" Omar asked.

"It can be a good idea, since the man said how he is going to be dressed tomorrow…" Malik said

Altair nodded.

"Ok…" He said. "I'll take Maria and Ornai with me… and you think where we can attack…"

Malik nodded.

"How about the members of the council?" Omar asked.

"With the festivities tomorrow, they would be suspicious if I not call them now…" Altair explained.

Omar nodded, and Malik got up, walked to the door and asked the novice to call the council and after turned again to Altair.

"Maybe Maria knows him…" Malik said returning to the table.

"Me?" Maria asked surprised.

"Show her the note, Altair…" Malik said.

Altair handed the note to Maria, but she refused to take it.

"As you may think, I don't know all the templars…" She defended herself.

"We know…" Altair said. "But if you look you may recognize the mane they mention in it…"

Maria nodded and picked the note from Altair's hand, gently. Looking at it, she immediately recognized the initials and the symbol.

"Wait…" She said looking at Altair. "I know these initials…"

"See?" Malik said under his breath.

Maria ignored him. Instead, she looked at Altair and said:

"His name is William Lake…he was an English Templar that financed an expedition, here in the Middle East between the First and Second Crusade, but vanished during it… and this symbol… the Templars use it when they find something valuable…"  
"So, let's assume that they found something from this man…" Altair said.

He became quiet and the four of them knew right away what this meant... that the Templars found a Piece of Eden…and were prepared to handle it to one of their own.

"I don't believe it…" Malik said.

Altair got up and was about to say something when there was a knock on the door and the members of the council started to enter the

"You called us, master?" Rauf asked.

Altair thought quickly.

"Yes, I wanted to know if the students are ready?" He asked. "I don't want excuses since this is the first time I will command the ceremony…"

"Yes, they are…" Rauf said, surprised at Altair. "The question is, are you?"

"Yes, I am…" Altair said, straightening himself. "We will begin a little early tomorrow before the sunset…"

Rauf and the others nodded.

"Dismissed…" Altair said.

The members of the council exited the office, letting the four people alone again.

Maria saw that Altair closed his with the situation…

"What are we going to do, Altair?" Malik asked.

Altair saw they look at him

"We need to be careful…" Altair said, putting his hands on the desk. "Abbas doesn't know we suspect anything… if we interrogate him…"

They remained quiet.

"We'll do what we do best…" Altair finished.

Malik and Omar nodded and left the office, letting Altair and Maria alone. He sighed exasperated, before turning and stop before the window. Maria looked at him and walk to him and hugging him from behind.

"It's going to be all right, Altair…" She said.

"I know… I just want to make the brotherhood prosper, but with ghost of our former leader…" He said still exasperate.

"Changes take time…" Maria said, kissing his shoulder.

"I know..." He said, sighing.

They remained quiet for a while, just watching the outside. Then Maria said.

"I have an idea…" Maria said, breaking the silence.

"Which is?" He asked, turning to her.

Maria stood on tiptoe and said in his ear her idea. Altair smiled.

"I like the way you think…" He said.

"To be distant from you while I was sick was a torture…" She said. "But now we can recover the lost time…"

Altair let her take his hand and take him to their bedroom…


	19. Chapter 19

The next day, when Maria woke up, she let Altair rest. She also was tired and painful from last night, but he was more for sure.

In silence, she got up and got ready. Then, quietly, exited the bedroom to go to the dining room.

In the middle of the way, she saw Malik walking towards her.

"Maria…" He said.

"If you're going to accuse me, I don't want to hear…" She said, passing for him.

Maria had noticed yesterday the look on his face yesterday when he discovered Abbas was the traitor.

"I'm sorry for thinking you were the traitor…" Malik said.

Maria stopped and turned to him.

"It was Aisha who send you to apologize, wasn't she?" Maria asked.

Malik was quiet, but his expression said everything to her.

"It's ok…" She said. "I know how hard this is for you…"

He stood for a few minutes, then remember what he was going to say:

"I thought on a plan, but in here…" Malik said. "Come…"

Maria followed him to a room.

"I found the best place for you to attack the man that our traitor will meet…" He said, showing her a map. "Since the message was intercepted by Omar here, there's only one way…"

Maria nodded.

"We have not updated it yet, but there's a new village here…" Malik said, pointing to a spot on the map.

Maria nodded.

"I'll talk with Altair…" She said, before exit the room.

X ~ X ~ X

When Altair woke up, the room was empty. So, he got ready and went to the dining room. Once there, he saw Maria with Aisha and Malik.

He walked to them.

"Hi…" Altair said on her ear.

Maria turned to him.

"Hi…" She said, smiling.

"What…" He started to say, but Maria interrupted him.

"Altair, I want to show you something…" she said. "Outside"

He nodded, already knowing what it was about…

Maria got up and picking his hand, took him out the dining room, as Malik called the council to make the preparations to the festivity later.

"I take Malik has a plan already…" He said.

Maria nodded.

"Good…" Altair replied. "Let's find Ornai…"

They left the fortress and went to one of the stables, while Maria explained the plan to him.

X ~ X ~ X

"Looks like it won't be difficult to find him…" Maria said when they arrived at the small village that Malik told her about.

There was no Templars in that region and the Saracens guards were a few because of the peace agreement between King Richard and Saladin.

"I hope not…" Altair said, stopping his black horse.

"Do you really think he'll be alone?" She asked, stopping hers.

"Probably yes, like the note said… but we must be prepared for anything…" Altair said, stepping down from his horse.

Ornai and Maria did the same.

"Come, Maria… we are going up there, so we can identify the person we are looking for..." Altair sad, then pointed to another house on the other side of the villa. "Ornai, up there…"

Maria followed him as Ornai climbed the other.

"Now, it will be a long wait…".

X ~ X ~ X

Two hours later, they were still waiting, when Ornai made a sign for them to be ready. Altair nodded and picked the crossbow behind him. Carrying it with an arrow, he got ready.

"Altair, make sure it's him…" Maria pleaded.

He nodded and concentrated. Using his ability he looked for an enemy. Aside the Saracens guards, only one person was in red in the distance. It was him…

"I found him…" He said.

When the Templar entered on his aim, Altair released the arrow. Seconds later, the man fell on the ground, creating a small commotion.

They went back down again to avoid being seen by the Saracens guards, who went to see what was going on.

"Who saw what happened here?" One guard asked.

"He took an arrow in the neck..." A second guar said.

The guards looked up and around but didn't see anyone.

"The villagers don't have arrows or crossbows that shoos them…" The first guard said.

"It can only have come from above…" The second guard said.

The guards got up and started to walk towards the houses.

Ornai saw they were coming and made another sign with his hand.

Altair nodded and turned to Maria.

"Get ready…" He said.

They got up and prepared themselves. When Altair saw one of the guards was climbing the stairs, he jumped on him, killing him with his hidden blade while Ornai shot the other in the back with an arrow and after jumping from the house.

Others guards, who were on the back of the village came forward when they heard the commotion and started to attack. Altair and Ornai started to fight with them. Maria tried to jump, but she was afraid of hurt her boyfriend and Ornai. Her hesitation made her an easy prey as one of the guards looked up and seeing her on top of the house, started to climb the stairs.

Finally, I will use my years of training to show the Assassins that I'm on their side… She thought.

Maria prepared herself as the guard appeared on the roof. The two started to study themselves. When he finally leaped in front of her, she defended herself warding off the attacks with her sword. The guard then hit her face with his elbow. Not only Maria kept her balance, but she perceived the next attack. As the guard attacked, she defended herself and unleashed attacks that killed him. After, Maria looked down and saw the fight was over.

"Altair…" She called.

"Come down Maria, so we can finish…" He said.

Maria nodded. She went back to the Saracen corpse and with her foot, threw him off the roof. After that, she got down.

"Ornai, get the corpses together…" Altair ordered.

At the same moment, they saw the villagers come outside from their houses.

"They won't be a problem to you anymore…" Altair said. "You can count with our protection…"

"Who are you?" A man asked.

"We are Assassins…" Maria said. Then, she looked at Altair, who gave her a small smile.

The man nodded. The villagers had heard of them but had never seen them in person until today.

"Thank you…" The man said. "A couple of years ago, we were expelled of our land by the Templars… and after we came to this land, the Saracens came… because of this we accept your protection…"

The villagers thanked Altair then and went to help Ornai. Altair turned to Maria, who smiled at him.

"Well done..." She said. "What are we going to do now?"

"Let's follow Malik's plan…" Altair said.

Maria nodded and they walked to the Templar.

"He doesn't seem to be a big person…" Maria said. "What do you say I take Ornai's place?"

Altair looked at her and then at Ornai. Maria certainly have the same height…

"Do you know who to go to Masyaf" He asked.

Maria nodded.

"Yes…" She said. "Just follow the road and turn right when it bifurcates…"

Altair nodded.

"Ok…" He said. "Just be careful…"

Maria nodded and he kissed her lovingly.

"Ok…" She said seeing them walk to their horses and get on.

When they went away, Maria sighed and look around.

"Let's see what I need…" she said under her breath.


	20. Chapter 20

PS: Sorry if this is confusing... if anyone don't understand, I'll try to explain better... ;)

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

About an hour later after the murder, Altair and Ornai returned to Masyaf. When they descend the horses, Malik approached.

"Where is Maria?" Malik asked.

"She is on the Templar place…" Altair said. "The man was short and certainly our traitor knows this…"

Malik nodded.

"She will arrive soon…" Altair said. "Does the guards know about our plan?"

"Yes…" Malik said.

Altair nodded.

"Let's go…" Altair said, walking towards the fortress, followed by Malik and Ornai.

X ~ X ~ X

When Maria arrived, it was almost dark. She was with the cape and the horse of the Templar. As she was wearing his cape, she had to lower the hood to be recognized.

After she entered the gates, Maria went to the stables. On the way, she thought on what had happened earlier: even if he was a Templar, the man wasn't wearing armor, so it was easy for her to be disguised. Firstly, she put the upside part of his clothes and secondly, put a cloth over her head, passed it over her mouth and stuck it on the other side, letting only her eyes show and wouldn't be discovered by the traitor.

She had talked to the villagers and the guaranteed they would take care of the body, like the others.

Now, arriving at Masyaf, she felt on her face a freezing wind that announced the night was going to be colder than the others. Strangely enough, it hadn't snowed in Masyaf, despite being winter.

After leaving the horse on the stable, Maria looked for a place to hide. The plan should be followed by risk, so the traitor could be unveiled.

X ~ X ~ X

On the hideout, Maria woke up a couple of hours later, after taking a nap while waiting the festivity to start. She decided to hide on the roof of a house, so she got up and started to get down.

She heard Altair's voice, starting the night. Finishing getting down, Maria said to herself:

"It's time to get justice..."

With that, she started to walk to the fortress…

X ~ X ~ X

Malik was tense… he still didn't see Maria in the middle of the crowd. Altair was already speaking and if she took any longer, they would lose the chance to catch the traitor.

But seconds later, he saw a shadow walking in the crowd. Taking a deep breath, Malik knew it was her trying to do what she could to be seen by the traitor.

Looking around, Malik tried to see the reaction of every Assassin and wasn't disappointed when soon he saw a small reaction of the Assassin that Altair, and he were almost certain was the traitor and felt anger towards him…

We grew up together… Malik thought.

But now, he had to concentrate on the festivity…

X ~ X ~ X

When Altair finish his speech, he met with Malik.

"It's him…" Malik said.

Altair nodded, his face a mix of deception and anger.

"Reunite the council and explain to them…" Altair said. "I'll have to find Maria before him…"

Malik nodded, and they parted.

X ~ X ~ X

The traitor knew he had to be fast, because of the risk he was taking. Nobody knew or imagined he would betray the brotherhood. Even less their leader…

He left, without being heard or seen… he had to meet the person who was bringing the news about the object he was seeking…

X ~ X ~ X

Maria stood on the backyard of the fortress… it was dark, but the small amount of light that came from the torches, was enough to anyone sees her… she just needed to wait the traitor arrive…

But as she waited, he couldn't help thinking about the irony of the situation… everyone thought she would betray them, minus Altair and now she was helping them to discover who was the traitor among them…

X ~ X ~ X

Altair was following the traitor in the shadows… he could attack now, but he wanted the members of the council to see it was one of them…

In silence, he continued…

X ~ X ~ X

Malik was able to reunite the members of the council.

"What's going on, Malik?" Rauf asked.

"We have a traitor between us…" Malik said.

The members of the council looked at each other and started to curse Maria's name. Malik, sighed and raised his only hand

"It's not Maria…" He said. "Are you missing someone, besides Altair and her?"

They looked around and noticed that one Assassin was missing.

"How do you know it's him?" Ali asked.

"I'll explain on the way…" Malik said. "Let's go…"

X ~ X ~ X

The Assassin stopped on the side of the backyard. They had agreed to meet there during the festivity. Sighing, he started to approach.

"Hey…" the traitor said.

X ~ X ~ X

Maria didn't notice there was someone behind her. Only when she heard a hey, did she notice. But couldn't let her surprise show…

Seconds later, she sighed and turned, without lowering the hood she was wearing…

X ~ X ~ X

Altair held his breath when he saw the traitor approach Maria... the person who the Assassin believed it was his contact

But he wouldn't let this man do her any harm. Quickly, he prepared himself to intervene…

X ~ X ~ X

Seeing Altair, Maria prepared herself to reveal the truth. Sighing, she lowered the cloth she used as a hood.

"You…" The Assassin said.


	21. Chapter 21

"You…" The assassin said.

"Abbas…" Maria replied.

Abbas was enraged and when he tried to walk to her when someone picked him by the neck, subjugating him with his right arm, put his left hand on his head, ready to activate his hidden blade.

"Move and you're dead…" Altair said.

Abbas was heavier, but Altair was more agile and had such aggressiveness when he was angry that let anyone afraid.

At that same time, Malik and the other members of the council arrived at the backyard.

"What's going on here?" Malik asked.

Altair released Abbas, who raised himself to his feet. Altair stepped back, and Maria went to his side.

"Why did you betray us?" He asked Abbas.

"You don't deserve to be the leader…" Abbas said. "And you killed out truly leader, Al – Mualim…"

"He was a Templar…" Altair said, giving a step-in front of him.

"That's why…" Abbas said.

Altair became quiet while the others became surprised.

"You… became one of… them…" Malik said.

"Al – Mualim opened my eyes…" Abbas said. "He saw beyond my hate for you and taught me all about the Templars after I was alone for a year in prison when we were young… he helped me to see the truth… and I became his follower…"

Altair became angrier.

"Detain him… tomorrow he'll be executed…" He said.

Ali and Rauf hold Abbas hands and took him to prison as the others became quiet. Altair clenched his fists and left the yard, quickly and without saying anything.

Maria wanted to follow him, but someone put his hand on her shoulder, preventing her. She looked at him.

"Maria, don't…" Malik said.

"But…" Maria tried.

"He needs to be alone right now…" Malik continued.

Maria sighed and nodded. She had never seen Altair so nervous before… not even when he discovered she was not De Sable…

"I wanted apologize to you also…" Malik said again, calling her attention. "I think all of us want… we were wrong to think that you want to betray us…"

Maria looked to the others members of the council.

"Thank you…" She said. "I know you don't trust me..."

"But you proved that we can…" Amim said.

The Assassins nodded and began to leave the backyard, until there was only Malik and her. Then they started to walk.

"So, this mean we can be friends?" Maria asked, seconds later.

Malik stopped and was quiet. Maria looked at him and laughed.

"Relax, Malik…" She said. "I know it will take time for that to happen…"

Maria started to walk. Malik followed her.

"But do not think I'll let you alone in the meantime…" He said.

"I know…" Maria replied.

X ~ X ~ X

On the prison, Ali and Rauf pushed Abbas inside a cell.

"I hope you think on what you did, traitor…" Ali said.

Abbas straightened himself and looked at them.

"I may be a traitor, but I'll never serve an Assassin who is not worthy being a leader…" Abbas challenge.

Rauf laughed.

"We chose Altair as our leader… we decided to serve him because we know him…" Rauf said.

Abbas laughed.

"Are you sure about it?" Abbas asked.

"Come on Rauf…" Ali said. "He just wants to annoy us… but he won't succeed…"

Rauf smiled, and they turned to exit the prison.

"Enjoy your last day, Abbas…" Rauf said, before closing the doors of the prison, letting Abbas speak threats inside of the cell.


	22. Chapter 22

Altair entered on the only place he could calm himself and think on what he was going to do next: a sanctuary where his father was buried. It was habitual to the Assassins burry the best there.

Walking back and forth, Altair couldn't stop thinking on the situation at hand and how he could kill Abbas for his treason…this made him angrier and because of that he was cursing under his breath…

Seconds later, he stopped and took a deep breath, knowing he had to calm himself… being that way wouldn't help…

Altair looked at his father statue, as if asking to be guided at this moment and this made him calmer… suddenly he remembered the apple…

Picking it up from his belt pocket, he stated at the object… he needed to know what to do…

X ~ X ~ X

Inside their bedroom, Maria sighed… she knew Altair would need to be alone right now and she didn't know how long it would take him to calm down, so she decided it wasn't worth to wait for him…

Taking of her clothes, she quickly went to the bed and covered herself, since the weather was very cold…

X ~ X ~ X

At down, a shadow went to the prison. It could see empty cells, but there was one who was occupied… _Abbas_ … it thought.

It made noise to be heard.

"Who's there?" Abbas asked.

"It's me, Swami…" The shadow aid, appearing into the dim light. "I came to release you…"

Swami was one of the Assassins who was Abbas ally, but wasn't a member of the council and hated Altair as well.

"Swami, you need to stop making noises…" Abbas said. "And how do you expect to take me out of here?"

"I took care of everything…" Swami said, making a lever to force the cell door. It gave away seconds later.

Abbas left the cell. He wanted to confront Altair as soon as possible, but knew that now it was impossible

"Come, I will take you to the escape route…" Swami said.

As soon as they exit the prison, Abbas saw that Swami killed the guards that were on the guard inside the fortress.

"You know that if you get caught, you will be dead for treason…" Abbas said.

"I don't intend to be caught…" Swami said.

Abbas nodded, I was for him to runaway alone, but hi was thankful Swami was going too.

Also, Abbas trusted Swami with his life. When he turned a young Templar, he recruited Swami as an ally immediately after he was released. The novice did everything he told him to do. As time passed, learned about the Templars too and Swami and some others became part of them. Al – Mualim was happy to have won one more disciple… And all of this without raising any suspects of the Assassins.

Three years later, Al Mualim heard about William Lake and about his disappearance while trying to find another apple of Eden. And had told them afterwards about a plan to find him and this new source of power, so they could end this war and take control, but the fast return of Altair to his post of master Assassin postponed their chances to succeed. So, before facing his pupil, Al – Mualim let Swami and him responsible to find the missing Templar if anything happened…

Al – Mualim's attack with the apple took them both by surprise, but it had finished when the old man died… it was something that he, Abbas, had never experienced before… when he tried to clame the apple for himself, it rejected him… Al – Mualim's attack with the apple took them both by surprise, but it had finished when the old man died… it was something that he, Abbas, had never experienced before… when he tried to clame the apple for himself, it rejected him… then, he had to endure Altair saving him and become the leader…

Abbas had been surprised to be called to be one of the members of the council…it was change and because of this he had to wait for a while… then, without the knowing of the rest of the council or Altair's, he recuperated Al – Mualim's plan about finding William Lake with Swami and the others, by betraying his group and to run away from Masyaf to look for the missing Templar and his apple…

Silently Swami and he tried to walk in the shadows between the walls of the fortress to exit on the backyard. From the backyard, he entered on a door and into an aisle… in the end there was a room, with a trapdoor, a way to go the big cistern downstairs, which capture water from the mountains.

"May I ask you a question, master?" Swami asked.

Abbas nodded.

"How we will find William Lake?" Swami asked again. "He's missing…"

"Did you forget about Al – Mualim's plan?" Abbas asked.

"No, but the plan doesn't work without a clue…" Swami said.

"But I do have it…" Abbas said, as they passed the narrow walkways between the pools. "It was on Al – Mualim letters…"

Swami nodded.

They became silently as they descend the stone stairs till the base of the mountain. It started snowing at night. Once there, there were two horses waiting for them and a bunch of skin blankets.

"You really thought on everything…" Abbas said.

Swami nodded, as they ran to the horses, protected themselves and getting on, galloped away, vanishing on the snowing night.


	23. Chapter 23

In the middle of the night, on Masyaf, the night guards who were making the rounds, discovered the bodies of the assassinated guards. One of them knelt on the floor.

"Go see the prisoner…" The guard said, still examining the bodies.

At this point, all the Assassin's knew that Abbas was a traitor. The other guard nodded and entered the prison area, but soon came back.

"Abbas escaped…" The guard said.

"We have to tell the master…" The first guard said, getting up. "go, I'll find out how Abbas escaped…"

The second guard nodded and ran back to the way they came from. The first walked ahead, knowing he would find more bodies…

X ~ X ~ X

The guard who went to warn Altair about Abbas, knocked on the door of his room a few times, but there was no response. He knocked again, urgently…

"Master Altair?" He called.

X ~ X ~ X

Inside the room, Maria woke up with the knocks and sat on the bed.

"Who is it?" She asked a little scared.

"Mohamed…" a voice said. "I need to speak with the master… it's urgently…"

Maria noticed that Altair didn't arrive.

"Wait a minute…" Maria said, getting up.

She picked up her clothes and dressed quickly. After she walked to the door and opened it. The guard looked at her.

"He's not here…" She said. "Look for Malik while I'll look for him…"

Mohamed looked ugly at her, not wanting to take orders from her, but the situation was urgent and required that. At least, he nodded and went to look for Malik. For her part, Maria released the breath she was holding and went in the direction of her lover's office.

X ~ X ~ X

A few minutes later, Maria arrived at the corridor to find Altair's office closed.

"Altair?" She called, but there was no answer.

Maria tried then the handle of the door. It opened it to reveal dark room.

"Altair, are you there?" She asked. Again, there was no answer.

At this time, Malik and Mohamed appeared running at the corridor.

"Maria, Mohamed told me what happened…" He told her. "Abbas escaped…"

Maria lifted her eyebrows.

"He is somewhere else…" She said. "We have to find Altair, quickly…"

Malik nodded,

"Mohamed, warn the council…" He said. "We'll find Altair…"

The guard nodded and ran away, while Maria and Malik went the other way.

"You know where he is, don't you?" she asked.

"Yes, I think I know…" Malik said. "Come…"


	24. Chapter 24

Malik and Maria entered on dark corridor until they turned right on a stairway, that finished on a big and illuminated hall. Maria saw that they were inside a hidden crypt. Soon, they discovered Altair using the apple.

"Wait here…" Malik said. "Women can't enter the sanctuary…"

Malik turned and started to walk.

He is wrong if he thinks I'll be waiting here…thought Maria. So, she followed him quietly.

Stopping a few meters ahead, Maria looked around… she would never have guessed that the Assassins had a sanctuary bellow Masyaf… and because of that she blew a deep breath

Malik turned and looked ugly at her.

"I didn't order you…" He started to say. "Never mind… come…"

Maria continued to follow him as he called Altair's attention. Putting a hand on his shoulder, Malik shook him.

"Altair?"

There was no answer. Maria called his attention.

"May I try?" She asked.

Malik nodded. She stepped in front of Altair and looking at him, put a hand on his jaw and turning his face to her, kissed him.

It took him a few seconds to exit the trance of the apple. He shook his head and looked surprised at her.

"Maria?" He asked. "What are you doing here?"

"We came to talk to you…" She said, as Malik appeared beside her.

"Abbas escaped…" He said. "And on the run, he killed some guards…"

Altair turned quickly and started to walk. Maria and Malik followed him.

"How?" He asked, his voice cold and hard.

"It looks like he had help…" Malik said.

They returned quickly upstairs and went to the courtyard, near the prison. The weather was freezing and had started snowing.

Altair knelt and examined the guard's body.

"Who could do such a thing, Altair?" Amim asked.

"Swami…" He said, getting up.

The other Assassins agreed and

"Did you find out to where they went?" Altair asked.

The Assassin who followed the trail of bodies nodded.

"They descend the mountain through the fortress water reservoir downstairs…" The assassin said.

Altair couldn't hide his frustration.

"Are we going to pursue them, Altair?" Ali asked.

Altair thought… the Assassin in him wanted to go but knew it wouldn't be wise. He then looked at Maria and held her gaze for a few seconds.

"No…" He said finally, turning back to the other Assassins. "I'll send messages tomorrow to our main bureaus and after we'll start the hunting… we'll get them, dead or alive…"

The Assassins and they all uttered the Assassin's oath…

After they finished, Altair dismissed all. Only Maria and he stayed on the courtyard.

Neither him or her said anything. Breathing deeply, Altair walked to the wooden rail in front of him and put his hands on it. It separated the train area from the rest of the courtyard. Seconds later, Maria sighed and lowered her hood while approaching him. She then put a hand on his back, feeling how tense he was.

"You will catch Abbas, Altair…" She said.

"How?" Altair asked without turning to her. "I don't even know where he is…"

Maria stood quiet. Altair looked up and released a frustrated howl.

"I should have killed him when I had the chance…" He said.

"Can't you use the apple?" Maria asked. "Maybe he didn't go far…"

"I don't know…" Altair said. "I can control people's mind as I did in Limassol, but I still don't master the apple entirely…"

Maria nodded. After, she approached him and picked his hand.

"Then, we will go with you till the end of world to find him and when we do, you can have your revenge…" Maria said, looking at him in the eye.

Altair smiled and putting his hands on her face, kissed her.

"I love you, Maria…" He said.

Maria smiled.

"And I love you, Altair…" She said. "Now, come on… let's get out of this freezing weather…"

He nodded, and they entered the fortress…

X ~ X ~ X

When they entered on their bedroom, Maria turned to Altair:

"You're very tense, my love… take of your mantle…" She said. "You need a good massage…"

Altair did what he was told and started to take of his clothes.

"Lay down on the bed on your stomach…" She said again. "It's an order…"

"Yes, ma'am…" He said and did as he was told.

Maria sat on his waist and started massage his back.

"I love your tattoo, did you know?" She asked.

"You always say that…" Altair said.

"Because it's true…" Maria said.

After making some massage on Altair back, Maria stopped and said on his ear.

"Turn around…"

She gave him some space and he turned. They looked at each other and Maria sat on him again, then took of her shirt. Altair sat and kissed her as he put his hands on her breasts. Seconds later, she moaned on his mouth and closed her eyes when he passed a finger on her nipple.

Altair then looked at her, repeating his movements.

"Altair…" Maria moaned.

He grinned.

"You're beautiful when you moan like that for me…" He said after.

Maria opened her eyes to look at him and smiled.

"I like when you do that…" She said.

"Like?" Altair asked.

"Ok, I love it…" She corrected. "Now, can we finish taking our clothes off? Please?"

Altair laughed softly.  
"Someone is in a hurry…" He said.

"Aren't you?" She asked.

"With you, always…" He said.

Maria kissed him and the took of the rest of their clothes. She pushed Altair down on the bed and slowly descended on him. Maria moved with him, slowly at first, increasing the speed sometimes, but returning to slow when she noticed he was going to come.

Altair became frustrated and picked up her wrists.

"What… are you… doing?" He asked, sitting up.

"I'm in charge…" Maria said.

"No, you aren't…" He said, turning them around, so Maria was under him.

He thrust into her quickly and with force, sending them over the edge, saying loudly each other names…

Altair rolled over, so his weight wasn't over Maria.

They remained quiet, just trying to control their breath… seconds later, Maria turned to Altair.

"Are you ok?" She asked.

"Yes… you?" He asked.

"Yeah…" She said.

Maria laid her head on his chest and put a hand on his waist.

"I think it's better to get some rest…" She said. "We have wake up early in the morning…"

"You're right…" Altair said. "Although I think it's better you stay…"

Maria raised herself to look ugly at him.

"Are you kidding me?" Maria asked.

"No…" Altair said. "But before you say something, here me out: I need the strongest Assassins with me, so I'm taking the members of council and some others… since Rauf, Ali and Karim are the fight teachers here, so I'm going to let you in their places…"

Maria was surprised.

"Altair…" She said.

"That's why you can't go…" He said. "I need you here…"

Maria nodded and hugged Altair.

"Thank you…" She said, kissing him. "Did you thought about this when we were making love?"

He denied. She sat again

"When we were coming to the room…" He confessed.

They remained quiet for a few seconds.

"Are you sure that's all?" Maria and asked a few seconds later, looking at him.

"Yes…" He said. "Well, that… and I'm jealous man…"

She giggled and nodded, resting her head on his chest.


	25. Chapter 25

On the next morning, after sending the pigeons with messages about Abbas to their mains bureaus, Altair looked at Malik from his table. He didn't look to happy after knowing Maria was going to stay at Masyaf.

"Why are you going to torture me like that?" He asked, finally.

"Come on, Malik… don't be so dramatic…" Altair said, getting up with maps on his hands. "Maria is nice to you…"

Malik sneered.

"Nice? She drives me nuts…" Malik said, waving his only hand in the air.

Altair laughed.

"This is not funny, Altair…" Malik scolded.

"I'll talk to her to take easy on you…" He said.

"Again, why don't you take her?" Malik asked.

"I need you and her to stay here at Masyaf…" Altair said. "Besides, I'm a jealous man…"

"She must be loving this…" Malik said, sarcastic.

"Let's say she understand me..." Altair said. "Let's go…"

They left Altair's office and went in the direction of the stables…

X ~ X ~ X

Altair and Malik were walking into part of the city that took to the main stables, where most of the horses stayed in several stalls. The weather was freezing and the snow that fall the night before was smooth under their feet.

All the Assassins that would be on the expedition were there. Maria, Laila, Ornai and Aisha were also there. When Altair and Malik arrived, Ornai looked at them.

"Everything is ready, master…" Ornai announced.

Maria, Laila and Aisha looked at them.

"That's good…" Altair said, lowering his hood as he approached Maria. All of them were dressed in warm clothes. "Can I talk to you for a minute?"

Maria followed him.

"What is it?" She asked when he stopped and turned to her.

"I don't intend to waist more than ten days looking for Abbas…" He said. "I feel that he is near… out history is not over…"

Maria seemed surprised and worried.

"But Altair…" She said, crossing her arms on her chest.

"Don't worry…" Altair said. "I know that I will find him, and nothing will happen with me…"

Maria remained quiet and looked down. Altair called her attention, passing his hand quickly under her chin.

"Hey…" He said smiling.

Maria looked at him.

"I'll come back…" He said again, approaching her and putting his hands on her arms. "and when I do, I won't let you alone…'

"Is that a promise?" She asked.

"Yeah…" He said, smiling.

Altair then kissed her and put his hood again.

Maria watched him go and climb on his black horse. The Assassin did the same with their horses.

"Abbas will be caught…" Altair said on his restless horse. "And will pay for his treason… Who's with me?"

The Assassins yelled and followed Altair when he left the stables galloping…

X ~ X ~ X

For ten days, the Assassins looked for Abbas and Swami. But with no success. Altair was more frustrated and irritated than ever and no one, not even the members of the council dared to talk with him. Only Rauf could.

Now, they were on a large cave where they would pass the night and hide from the snowstorm. The cave was on the way back to Masyaf.

The assassins were around a bonfire, talking. Rauf saw Altair alone in front another small bonfire, a wolf for blanket was around him. His gaze was fixed and his expression undecipherable. So, Rauf decided to get up and go to him.

"Altair?" Rauf said approaching. "I know you're anger and frustrated…"

Altair sighed, but remained looking at the fire.

"I should have killed him when I discovered his treason, Rauf…"

"It was the right choice, Altair…" Rauf said, knelling beside him. "Don't be so hard with yourself… you're still young and has a lot on your shoulders already…you'll learn…"

Altair nodded.

"Besides, things go wrong…" Rauf continued. "You can't control everything… you can try, but it's impossible…"

He nodded. How many kills did go wrong for him? How many times he had to run away from guards or he hurt himself because things went wrong?

"Yes, I know…" Altair said. "But we didn't capture Abbas, and this is dangerous for the brotherhood and for the people of Masyaf… and this will be my fault…"

"So, we will prevent this …"

Altair nodded, and they were quiet for a few seconds.

"At least, Maria will be waiting for you in Masyaf…" Rauf said.

Altair smiled.

"true…" He said. "It'll be good to go home…"


	26. Chapter 26

Hi... just a small update for the next part... ;)

In a few chapter, Tome II...

 **Interlude**

 _Almost one year and half has passed with no word of Abbas or his whereabouts. He had simply disappeared from the face of the world. Nobody knew if he was dead or alive._

 _Both Masyaf and the brotherhood had grown and prospered with Altair in charge. With a new focus ahead, they didn't need to use assassinations, force and violence so much to achieve peace. He changed the rules to be followed and the face of the Assassins._

 _Altair and Maria were more and more partners of each other…_

 _But, besides all that, Abbas's shadow still hung over them and all the brotherhood…_


	27. Chapter 27

**End of May, 1193:**

Medina, Saudi Arabia

Abbas was outside the palace, waiting the time for them to go… he could barely wait to battle Altair for the control of the brotherhood for himself…

Almost a year and half before, Swami and he had escaped to pursue Al – Mualim's plan to find William Lake and another source like the apple of Eden…

 _It took a while, but their search took them to the King's palace, in Medina, where they found William hiding among the councilors. After, they presented themselves as Templars and explained how they found him._

 _William knew about his fame and this made him laughed. He had explained to them why he was hiding: he found a Temple in a cave on the mountains southwest of Arabia, near the coast. For his part, Abbas told him all: how he become a Templar, about A – Mualim and his death by the hands of Altair, his treason and his escape from Masyaf and about the conflict on the Holy Land with Assassins, Saracens and Templars. William promised to help…_

 _A few days after that, they went to see the Temple. Abbas and Swami were wonderstruck with the beauty of it. William explained it was very well guarded by the people of that region, so they didn't need to be worried with bandits or looters._

 _In the end the three decided it was better for them that they would stay there for a while the Assassins lowered their guards and forgot about them, to attack after. If they took Masyaf, William would begin to conquer the Arabic peninsula and Abbas would oversee the Holy Land…_

Now, he was here… preparing himself to continue the almost month-long journey, since they needed to come first to Medina…

Sighing, Abbas turned to go back inside the palace…

X ~ X ~ X

 **5 of July, 1993**

Masyaf:

Altair sighed as he enrolled the scroll he had on his hands. He and the council were reunited on his office. Sitting back on his chair, he looked at Ali.

"As you can see everything is normal in Acre…" Ali said. "And in Jerusalem…"

Malik, standing beside Altair, asked:

"How about Damascus?"

"We still don't have news…" Ali said.

"Altair, do you still believe that Abbas is coming here?" Rauf asked.

'We don't know where he is…" Altair said. "We need to be cautious…"

Rauf nodded. Altair turned to Malik.

"The plan doesn't chance…" He said.

Malik nodded as Altair turned back to the council.

"Dismissed…" He said. "Malik, you stay…"

The members of the council exited the office, leaving Altair and Malik alone.

"How the construction of the new wing is going?" Altair asked.

With Maria among them, things have changed a lot… more women were entering on the brotherhood, and they had to build another wing, the female dorms.

"It' s taking longer than expected…" Malik said.

Altair took a deep breath and got up.

"Come, let's see…" He said.

Malik nodded.

X ~ X ~ X

"Malik, I'm going to kill you…" Maria said, outraged. "Why did you convince Altair to do that?"

"But…" Malik said, trying to placate her anger.

"I don't want to hear, Malik…" Maria said trying to enter on the infirmary, but Malik didn't let her,

"Maria, it was an accident…" Malik said, trying to calm her.

"I know…" She said looking ugly at him. "But if you didn't, Altair wouldn't have fallen and hurt himself…"

They could hear Altair's protests of pain and Aisha scuffing at him.

"It wasn't my fault…" Malik said.

"You knew that wood platform wasn't safe enough and wouldn't hold the extra weight of that boxes…" Maria said, putting a finger on his chest.

Malik shut his mouth… he knew if he tried to rationalize more with her, he would lose.

"I'm sorry…" Malik said,

Maria took a deep breath, knowing she couldn't be angry with him for much time.

"Save it for him…." She said, then passed past him into the infirmary.

Malik nodded. As they entered, they saw Aisha with needle and line in hand to sew the cut on Altair's head.

"Stay quiet, Altair…" Aisha ordered.

Altair grumbled and looked to see Maria and Malik in front of him.

"Giving Aisha a hard time, Altair…" Maria said, crossing her arms on her chest.

"You know how Altair is when he hurts himself…" Aisha said. "I'm not even in the middle of it…"

"Do you think it doesn't hurt?" Altair asked.

Maria nodded.

"Good, that way you learn to listen to me and don't be so careless…" She said looking ugly at him.

Altair frowned and closed his teeth.

"I'm not careless…" He said.

"Why are you here, then?" Maria asked, approaching her face to his, so they were eye to eye.

"Don't talk to me like that… I'm your leader, remember" He said to her.

"I know… that's why you need to be more careful…" She said.

Altair and Maria looked at each other for a few seconds, both trying to win the argument. Finally, he took a deep breath and said:

"You talk like I wanted to be here…" He said. "I didn't fall on purpose…"

"I know…" Maria said. "But if you listened to me all of this could be avoided…"

Altair became quiet.

"If it's any consolation, I was outside almost ripping Malik's head off for convince you to carry those wooden boxes on that platform…"

Malik nodded.

"Yes, she was Altair…" Malik said. "I'm sorry, bother…"

"Apology accepted…" Altair said.

Aisha cleaned her throat then.

"Can I finish, now?" She asked.

"Yes…" Maria said.

Aisha nodded and said to Altair:

"Be still…"

Altair was trying to be quiet, but it was hard… the action o sewing the gash on his head stung and hurt…

"Altair don't make me use the authority of big sister…" Aisha said, losing her temper.

Altair closed his face and Maria interrupted.

"Can I try?" Maria asked.

Aisha nodded.

"Altair…" She said, picking his chin slowly and making him look at her. "If you stay quiet, I'll reward you tonight…"

"As I wish?" He asked.

"As you wish…" Maria promised. "With two conditions: that you let her finish and that I don't hurt you more later…"

"Ah, I need to walk out of here…" Malik announced. "You're giving too much information for my sake…"

Aisha, Altair and Maria laughed as Malik exited the infirmary…

"How can I not love my husband?" Aisha said.

Maria turned to her.

"How have you been, Aisha?" Maria returned.

"Well… but you know how Malik is…" Aisha said.

"And the baby?" Maria asked again.

"He's fine…" Aisha said. "I just hope he is not as stubborn as his father…"

At this moment, Altair called their attention, cleaning his throat. Aisha and Maria looked at him.

"So, can I finish?" Aisha asked. "I still have to check your ribs…"

"Go ahead…" Altair said.

X ~ X ~ X

At night, Altair and Maria were laying on the bed after making love.

"Don't you think that Aisha and Malik make a beautiful couple?" Maria asked, making caress on his chest.

Altair looked strangely at her.

"Were you thinking about them while we were…?" He asked surprised.

"No…" Maria said, hitting him playfully. "It just occurred to me now…"

Altair nodded.

"Yeah…" He said. "But I prefer us…"

"Me too…" Maria said.

They become quiet and seconds later, Maria sat on the bed.

"Have you ever thought about getting married?" She asked, looking at her hands.

Altair looked at her, studying her for a while.

"No…" He said, finally. "And you, have you ever thought about getting married again?"

Maria looked at him. She denied, but he could see she was lying.

"No, my experience wasn't so good…" She said. "I'm good with what we have…"

Altair nodded.

She laid on his chest again, closing her eyes. Altair, however, stayed awake, just thinking about their conversation…


	28. Chapter 28

X ~ X ~ X

On the next day, when Maria woke, Altair was already up. Sighing, she sat on the bed, trying to think about the last few days, but her mind had other ideas: Aisha was pregnant and almost having the baby and the conversation about last night, which were interconnected…

 _She was happy for Aisha and Malik, but… this made her think if there was something wrong with her… she had never been pregnant, even when she was married to Lord Hallaton…_

 _Which took her directly to the conversation with Altair last night… marriage… before, she never thought or wanted to marry again… but now? The fact is that she wants to marry him, but how could she if she didn't know she could give him children? And she knew that in this part of the world, men could marry other women… women who could give them a child…_

 _And she couldn't bear if he had another woman or family…_

Sighing again, she laid down again… she just knew she would have to discuss this with Altair sooner or later…

Moments later, the door opened.

"Maria, are you awake?" Altair asked.

 _Speaking of the devil…_ she thought.

"Yeah…" She said, turning to look at him.

Altair approached the bed slowly and laid down beside her. She wondered and asked:

"As much as I love to have you here, by my side, what's the reason for this unexpected mid – morning visit?"

"I'm bored…" Altair said. "Besides, this is still my room…"

"Your room?" She said, turning to sit on his waist, then leaned over him and put her elbows on either side of his head. They looked at each other and she continued. "And me?"

"Specially you…" Altair said, putting his hands on her face.

"Good answer…" Maria said, kissing him.

They remained like this for a few minutes, until Altair turned them around, so he was over her. They looked at each other.

"Still bored?" She asked.

"No…" He denied. "You gave me a few ideas…"

"What are you going to do, Assassin?" she asked.

"This…" He said.

Altair lowered his hand to her legs, then between, pressing his fingers against her. Maria looked at him, as she pressed her nails into his clothed arms. When he pressed a little harder, she closed her eyes.

He loved to see the expression of pure bliss in her face.

"Altair, clothes now…" She said, trying to catch her breath.

"No, this is all about you..." He said, lowering his head to kiss her breast.

At the same time, he entered her with a finger, then two. Maria closed her eyes and arched her body with the sensation. He smiled at her chest.

"Altair…" She said again.

Noticing she was close, he stopped his movements but kept his fingers inside her. He speedy up again and then lowered when she was close for several minutes, just watching her expressions.

Maria got tired of this and opened her eyes to look at his face.

"Are you kidding me?" She asked.

"Beg for me…" He said.

Altair didn't say anything, just smiled malicious.

"Are you going to make me beg?" She asked, surprised.

Altair didn't say anything for a moment.

"Do you want to come?" He asked.

"Yeah…" She said.

"So, say it…" He said.

Maria felt frustrated and overwhelmed.

"Please…" She said finally.

"Please what?" He asked.

"Excuse - me?" He asked again. "I didn't hear it…"

"Please, make me come…" Maria said.

Altair could see that her eyes were a little wet. He waited a few seconds to start the movements of his fingers. Maria closed her eyes again. He then added a third finger, fastening his movements and pressing her with the bone if his hand.

Maria arched her body again and a few seconds later, she came, contracting herself around his hand.

"Easy…" Altair said.

After a few moments, Maria calmed down.

"Are you ok?" He asked.

Maria nodded.

"I'm sorry…" Altair said, kissing her forehead.

Maria nodded again and the remained quiet for a few moments.

"You don't get tired of amazing me, do you?" She asked after a while. "You never did this before…"

"I'm a man of many talents…" Altair said and laid beside her.

Maria nodded and looking at him, noticed the big bulge on his pants.

"Aren't you feeling neglected?" She asked, turning to him.

"A little…" He said.

"Nonsense…" She said.

Sitting up on the bed, she lowered his pants. Picking him up, she put him in her mouth and started to move her head.

Altair sighed and closed his eyes.

But, on contrary him, she didn't waist time with the small amount of torture and made him come within a minute and he moaned.

After a few seconds, Maria raised her head again to look at him.

"I'm not as bad as you…" She said.

"No, you're not…" Altair agreed.

She then kissed him and laid her head on his chest.

"What were you thinking about?" Altair asked, when he recovered after a while.

"It's nothing really…" Maria said kissing his chest.

"You're a bad liar, Maria…" Altair said.

"What?" She asked, indignant. "But I fooled you when I posed as De Sable in Jerusalem two years ago…"

"For a moment…" He said, passing his hand over her belly. "But then I knew you wasn't him…"

"How?" She asked, sitting on the bed.

"Height, weight and fighting…" he said.

"But you didn't know I was a woman either…" She said.

"True…" Altair admitted.

Maria then decided to get up and walk to the bathroom.

"Hey, where are you going?" e asked sitting on the bed.

Maria looked at him.

"To take a bath…" she said. "Are you coming or not?"

Altair smiled and took the rest of his clothes. Getting up, followed her.

X ~ X ~ X

Later, Maria was walking towards the yard, to begin her day on the fortress, still worried. Her body was satiated with happened earlier, but her mind was still tormented, since she was still thinking about her conversation with him yesterday.

Distracted while walking on the hall of the library, she bumped on someone.

"Hey, watch out..." A woman said.

Maria apologized to the woman and noticed they were caring some heavy boxes with supplies. Then, she saw Aisha with a box and ran to help her.

"Aisha, let me help…" Maria said, picking up the box from her hands.

"There's no need, Maria…" Aisha said.

"Of course there is, this box is heavy for you, especially now…" Maria said.

Aisha agreed. Really her back was hurting, since her baby would be born in a month, more or less.

They started to walk towards the infirmary and Aisha noticed that Maria was a little strange… something's happened… and when they arrived there, there would be space for them to talk…

They continued in silence until they arrived at the infirmary.

"Thanks, Maria…" Aisha said when the other woman put the box on the table. "I'll put away the medicines and balms…"

"You're welcome…" Maria said. "I'm going to be late for my class…"

She was about to leave, when Aisha called her.

"Maria?"

"Yes…" She said turning around.

"Did something happen?" Aisha asked.

"No…" Maria lied.

"Maria, I know you..." Aisha said, approaching her slowly.

Maria was going to deny again, but Aisha's expression made her change her mind.

"Damn…" She said, knowing very well this was hard. "I..."

Maria stopped.

"What is it?" Aisha asked, putting a hand on her shoulder.

"The truth is that I don't know if I will be a mother, ok?" She said, looking at her and raising her voice.

Aisha was surprised with her sudden explosion Maria knew she went too far.

"I'm sorry…" She said. "I know it isn't you fault. "

Aisha nodded.

"Why do you think that, honey?" Aisha asked seconds later.

Maria sighed again and looked down.

"Because I was never pregnant before, neither when I was married nor with…" She said. "I don't know how Altair will react if it's true…"

Aisha know how the of them loved each other and this could destroy both.

"No, Maria… you can't think like this…" Aisha said. "I'm sure that there is nothing wrong with you…"

Maria looked at her with wet eyes.

"Then why…" She started.

"Maybe it wasn't the right moment…" Aisha said. "Have faith…"

Maria nodded.

"And about Altair, you two have to talk about this, but only when you're ready…" Aisha continued.

Maria took a deep breath.

"I can't run away from this, can I?" Maria asked.

Aisha denied.

X ~ X ~ X

Same day, later:

Altair called Laila into his office. When she entered, he was standing by the window, looking outside.

"What is it Altair?" She asked.

Altair turned to her.

"Sit down, Laila…" He said. "I want to talk to you…"

Laila was surprised, Altair rarely called her to talk… if he did, there was something bothering him… so, she sat slowly.

Altair walked slowly around the table and leaned on it.

"How are you feeling?" Laila asked. "Does your head hurt? I heard you had an ugly fall…"

Altair shook his head.

"No…" He said.

"So, what is it?" Laila asked again.

Altair sighed and crossed his arms on his chest.

"Maria…" He said. "When we were in bed last night, she commented that Aisha and Malik were a cute couple and asked if I ever thought about getting married…"

Laila became happy.

"And what did you say?" She asked.

"That I didn't…" He said.

"Altair…" Laila said.

"But it's true…" He said. "After Adha, I never thought I would fall in love again…"

Laila nodded.

"And Maria, what did she said?" She asked.

"She said she didn't want to marry again, because she didn't have a good experience…" Altair said, looking to the floor.

"You had the impression that she wants…" Laila conclude.

Altair looked at her and nodded.

"Ok…" Laila said. "Do you want my opinion?"

Altair nodded.

"Well… I think she was testing you, to discover what you want…" Laila said. "But, it's possible she wants to marry again…"

Altair nodded again.

"But, what you want?" Laila asked.

"I don't know…" Altair said. "Now that the conflicts are getting rarer, it would be nice to have a family, but I don't know if I'm ready for this…"

Laila nodded.

"I'm not going to convince you to do anything about it…" Laila said. "But, it's clear that she wants to marry you… about being prepared, you know it's time when you decide…"

Altair nodded.

"Just think about what I said…" Laila said, getting up.

She kissed him on the cheek and left the office, leaving Altair thinking about what she said.


	29. Chapter 29

He, finally I'm back! After three months with my arm broken, I'm going to update this story!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Damascus

A week later:

A figure walked on the rich part of the city. It was looking for Khumel, Medina's sultan son, in Saudi Arabia, who came along on the trip to Masyaf.

Stopping in a quiet street, he took of his hood. Abbas were returning home after succeeding on the quest of finding William Lake and a new apple of Eden. And, opposite the one that Altair had, it doesn't make him incapacitated.

Looking around, he put his hood again… he knew he could be recognized by one of the novices or Assassins that were in the city. Taking a deep breath, he started to walk again…

X ~ X ~ X

During the week, Altair and Maria almost didn't see each other: he was busy thinking on what Aisha had said to him, while concentrating on the brotherhood and using the apple and she was thinking about her conversation with Aisha and how to talk with Altair while doing her duties… there was a lot of tension on the air and everything felt it…

Malik and the others couldn't stand it any longer. So, he went to talk with Altair about it and entered his office abruptly to talk to him.

"Altair…" Malik said, walking to him. "we can't stand it anymore…"

Altair looked at his friend.

"What are you talking about?" He asked.

"This…" Malik said, waving his only hand. What's is happening between you and Maria…"

"Nothing's happening between us…" Altair said. "We're fine…"

"Fine?" Malik asked. "You're acting strange all week, avoiding each other and not taking…this tension has to end…"

"What tension?" Altair asked.

"What tension?" Malik asked incredulous. "You're doing it on purpose… we talk to you and we are ignored, by both of you… you don't leave this office using this all the time and don't even know what happened in the brotherhood during the week…"

Altair got up. He didn't notice what was happening with them, but Malik was right.

Sighing, Altair looked down.

"Close the door, Malik…" He said.

"What's going on, Altair?" Malik asked, closing the door.

"I…" Altair tried. "I want to ask Maria to marry me…"

Malik was surprised.

"You? Marry?" Malik asked. "Aisha told me she talked to you, but she didn't say anything about it…"

"Keep your voice down…" Altair said. "Have a seat…"

Malik sat down.

"That's why you're so strange?" he asked.

Altair nodded.

"I thought about it after I asked Aisha for advices…" Altair answered. "This is what I want…"

"If you had already decided, why are you being…" Malik asked.

"Because it has to be special…" Altair said. "And I don't know how to ask her…"

Malik nodded.

"That's why you're so evasive…" Malik said. He took a deep breath. "How about… when you are…?"

"No…" Altair said, making a face.

"During dinner?" Malik suggested.

"In front of everyone?" Altair said. "It has to be just me and her…"

Malik sighed and got up.

"I don't know Altair…" He said. "On her birthday?"

Altair thought about it… her birthday was arriving…

"Good Idea…" Altair said, straightening himself.

With this in mind, he exited the office, leaving Malik alone.

X ~ X ~ X

Altair was looking for Aisha. He knew she would help with his plan… After too much searching, he found her walking with Laila outside the female's baths.

"Aisha…" Altair called. "I want to talk to you…"

Aisha and Laila looked at each other.

"What are you doing here, Altair?" Aisha asked.

"I need you to help me with a plan…" He said. "It's for Maria…"

Aisha and Laila looked at each other.

"But…" Aisha said. "Have you already talked to her?"

"No…" Altair said. "Why? Is there a problem? Do you know something?"

Aisha swore and walked to him.

"Just talk to her, Altair…" She said, lowering her voice. "Please?"

Altair remained quiet for a few seconds, then sighed.

"Ok… do you know where is she?" he asked.

Aisha told him where Maria was.

"I'll… look for her…" He said

Aisha nodded as he went away. Then, Laila approached her sister…

"What happened, Aisha?" Laila asked.

"Let's say, it might be complicated from now on…" Aisha said. "Shall we go?"

Laila didn't say anything, just started to walk beside her.

X ~ X ~ X

Altair found Maria sitting on a bench in the yard behind the fortress. She was hiding behind the ground ramp and by the concrete parapets, so he had to use his intuition.

"You hide well, Maria…" He said, approaching without making noises.

Maria got up quickly, startled with Altair voice.

"Altair…" She said with a hand on her chest.

"Sorry…" He said, laughing a little.

Maria turned around and Altair approaching her, hugged her from behind.

"Aisha told me that we need to talk…" He said

Maria closed her eyes, feeling her stomach turn. She felt also difficulty to swallow. _She wasn't ready…_

"I…" She tried, turning around. "I don't… you go first…"

Altair noticed she was nervous, but didn't insist. Instead, he nodded.

"I thought about what you said on the other day…" He started.

Maria knew what he was going to say, and her heart fell…

"But I want to…to..." He started to say. "I want to have a family with you and be…"

"Are you proposing, Altair?" Maria asked, smiling a little and trying to break her nervousness.

"I didn't want to be this way, but yeah…" Altair said, sheepishly. "I think I am…"

Maria nodded and turned serious again.

"I know that you said you didn't want to marry again, but…" He was saying.

Maria looked down and interrupted him.

"I want to, but…" She said, feeling her eyes getting wet. "But I can't…"

"You can't?" Altair asked.

Maria raised her head again.

"Don't get me wrong, Altair…I love you and I love what we have… I consider Masyaf my home and all, but…" Maria said. "It's not us… it's me…"

He remembered what Robert De Sable did to her, then…

"It's all right, Maria…" Altair said.

"No, it's not…" She said.

Then she turned away from him and looked at the mountains in front of her. Altair sighed and walked to her. He stopped beside her and seconds later put his hand over hers.

"What's wrong Maria?" He asked. "I need to know…"

Maria blew some air as she felt her tears roll down her face. Altair put a hand on her chin and made her look at him.

"I'm not ready to tell you…" She whispered.

"Why?" He asked

"Altair, please…" She said. "I don't want to hurt you…"

He turned her then.

"Hurt me?" Altair asked. "I need to understand what's wrong, Maria…"

Maria looked at him then. She could see the confusion and the pain of rejection on his face. Closing her eyes, she revealed quickly

"I don't know if I can have children because I had never been pregnant before…"


	30. Chapter 30

"I don't know if I can have children because I had never been pregnant before…"

Altair couldn't believe what he was hearing.

"What?" He asked.

"And I know that you can marry again, but I wouldn't endure to see you with another family…"

Maria stopped when Altair gave a few steps back without saying a word. She felt her world collapse around her and fell to the ground, crying.

"Forgive me…" She said. "Forgive me…"

Altair turned and looked at the sky for several seconds. He the sighed and turned to see a heartbroken Maria on the ground.

"Maria…" He said seconds later, kneeling down in front of her slowly, because of his ribs. "Maria, look at me…"

She couldn't look at him, so he had to turn her face gently. They looked at each other. Altair kissed her for a while.

When they broke the kiss, he smiled a little at her as he cleaned the tears of her face with his fingers.

"It's not you fault, Maria…" He said.

Maria nodded and looked down. Altair took this opportunity to seat with some difficulty beside her.

"You need to have faith, Maria…" He said seconds later. "You can't give up a dream just because you don't know for sure…"

"But…" She said, looking at him.

Altair shook his head negatively

"No buts…" He said. "I love you, no matter what…"

Maria smiled sadly at him.

"What did I do to deserve you?" She asked.

"Probably the same thing I did to deserve you…" Altair said, looking in front of him to the yard and the fortress.

Maria nodded, and looked at her hands.

"But, even so, I want to marry you…" Altair said, looking back at her.

She looked back at him with sparling eyes.

"I don't see myself having another family…" He said. "Nor with a woman who isn't you…"

"But what if I can't…" She started, but Altair interrupted:

"Then it'll be just us…"

"It won't be fair with you…" Maria said, looking down.

"It won't be with you either, Maria…" He said.

Maria took a deep breath.

"You know… I never thought I would love again, after Adha…" Altair said a few seconds later, looking at his hands.

She has heard about Adha before and if wasn't so sad, she would be jealous about her…

"But you did, Maria…" He continued calling her attention. "I never thought I would be able to love again after she died, but I was wrong… I love you, Maria and that's I want to marry you

Maria looked at Altair and saw he was being truthful. After a few seconds, she decided.

"Ok, I'll marry you…" She said, nodding.

"Will you?" He asked

She smiled and nodded. Altair smiled too and kissed her.

"Thank you…" He said.

"No... thank you, Altair…" Maria said.

X ~ X ~ X

Later, Altair and Maria were coming from the backyard when they met Aisha and Malik.

"How was the conversation?" Aisha asked when the approached.

"It wasn't the conversation we hoped for, but…" Altair said.

"We decided to marry…" Maria said, smiling.

Aisha smiled and hugged Maria. Then Altair.

"I'm happy for you…" She said to them.

"Who knew this day would come?" Malik said, rambling.

"Malik…" Altair said, knowing very well how Malik was on the rare occasions when he was happy. The other Assassin ignored him and continued:

"Our fearless leader is going to tie the knot…"

"Malik…" Altair, Maria and Aisha said in unison.

Malik stopped and said sheepishly:

"I'll shut up now…"

Aisha and Maria smiled at him.

"And when the marriage will be?" Aisha asked after a few seconds.

"We haven't discussed it yet…" Altair said.

Maria nodded.

"Probably when the things get better…" She said. "That way we can be more tranquil…"

"Good idea… we don't want anything ruining it…" Aisha agreed.

A voice interrupted them:

"Master…" Rauf said, appearing quickly near them.

"What is it Rauf?" Altair asked, turning his head to look at him.

"We need you to resolve a conflict..." Rauf said.

"What kind?" Malik asked.

"You need to see…" Rauf said.

Altair nodded and turned to Maria.

"Duty calls…" He said, kissing her.

She nodded seeing as Malik and he followed Rauf.

"Maria, you can count with me and Laila for whatever you need…" Aisha said, calling her attention as she put a hand on her back.

"Of course…" Maria said.

"Come… tell me how he proposed…" Aisha said.

X ~ X ~ X

Damascus:

On the next morning, a novice was entering the Assassin's bureau by the roof when he heard men voices, in what appeared to be a discussion. Without any noise, he went down and took the chance to improve his listening skill. Seconds later, he heard a sword being unwind and then a sharp and agonizing scream.

"Are you going to send the letter to Masyaf now, old man?" A voice asked.

The novice recognized the voice… _Abbas… no, it couldn't be…_

"If you don't agree, we will cut more fingers…" Another voice said.

"Ok…" the rafiq said. "Don't hurt me anymore…"

The novice glanced, careful not to be seen and saw that besides Abbas and the rafiq, there were five more men, including Swami… the rafiq was trying to roll his hand on a cloth as Abbas pushed him to the balcony.

"What do you want me to write?" the rafiq asked, visibly in pain as he picked the feather with the other hand.

"That you don't have any news from me or my whereabouts…" Abbas said.

The rafiq nodded and started to write.

"And when Altair least expects, we'll attack…" The other man said, as he started to laugh. Abbas did the same.

The novice was surprised and hissed involuntarily. Noticing that Sawmi has heard it and was coming outside to see what that noise was, he exited quickly the bureau without making a sound, knowing he needed to hide himself, so he could alert Altair on Masyaf about Abbas and his plan…

X ~ X ~ X

After hiding himself for a while, the novice knew it was indispensable tell Altair what he discovered, so he got up and ran a lot to the entrance of the city. Once there, he had to climb the wood structure of the commercial barracks, so he could exit the city from above without being seen and enter the area where the horses were.

He also knew that go to Masyaf in one day would be impossible. The city was very far and the way dangerous. Because of this, he decided to go to Jerusalem. Taking a horse, without being seen, he started to gallop the horse…

X ~ X ~ X

It was afternoon when the novice arrived in Jerusalem. Leaving the horse on the entrance, he started to enter the city, at the same time of the change of guards. They ran behind him, but he got away, hiding himself between people exiting from the mosque. Among them, he could rest a little before going to the bureau.

After a few minutes, he didn't see guards behind him, so he exited and climbed a house, to the roof. Then, he went to the bureau.

"Rafiq…" He called out loud, as he went down. "Rafiq…"

"What's all that screaming?" The Rafiq came out, giving a ugly look, but when he noticed the breathless novice, he said: "Breathe novice…"

"We need…" The novice said, trying to breathe. "We need… to warn Altair…"

The Rafiq nodded for him to go on.

"I saw… Abbas…" The novice completed.

"You're joking, right?" The Rafiq asked and the novice denied with his head.

"He was… on the bureau… in Damascus..." The novice explained. "Swami and other men were with him… and he hurt the Rafiq there…"

The Rafiq understood what the novice wanted to say. Entering, he picked a parchment on the counter e started to write.

"You did good, Omar… rest now…" The Rafiq said, without looking up from the note.

The novice nodded and walked to the cushions, sitting down. From there, he saw after a few minutes the Rafiq pick a dove and tie the note to it's leg, then release it to go to Masyaf…


	31. Chapter 31

Masyaf:

The next day after breakfast, Maria, Laila and Aisha were seating at the table of the dining hall, talking and deciding what they would do to celebrate the engagement.

"Don't you think you're exaggerating too much?" Maria asked, after hearing their plan. "It's just an announcement, not a wedding…"

"But we didn't have the chance to do anything like this with our ex – leader, Maria…" Laila said.

"Besides, Altair is our little brother, even though he's only by creation…" Aisha said. "He and you deserve…"

"But I don't think Altair will want do much…" Maria said. "You know how reserved he is…"

"We know…" Laila said. "But I don't think he'll care…"

Maria closed her mouth and continued to hear the two women.

"And who is going to do all of this?" Maria asked a few seconds later.

"You can leave it all with us…" Aisha said.

Maria nodded.

"Well, we'll set this…" Laila said. "Now, what you will dress, Maria?

"Me?" Maria asked surprised.

"Yes…" Aisha said. "It has to be something special…"

"How about a dress?" Laila said.

"You know I don't wear dresses…" Maria said.

"But it's for a special occasion…" Laila said, trying to convince her.

Maria denied.

"We can think about a solution later…" Aisha said.

Maria was about to answer when Altair and Malik entered in the dining hall.

"I was looking for you…" Altair said to Maria as he put a hand on her shoulder. "What are you doing?"

She looked at him.

"We're putting the ideas for the party on the paper…" Laila said.

"Party?" Altair asked, lifting his eyebrows.

"That's what I said, Altair…" Maria explained. "They are even trying to put me on a dress…"

Malik laughed when he heard this. Altair and the women looked at him and he stopped.

"Exactly…" Maria said seconds later.

"Don't you think you're doing a lot?" Altair asked his sisters.

"Al-Mualim didn't let us do anything…" Laila said. "Don't tell me you are doing the same…"

Altair knew it was one of the reasons that made Laila and Ornai leave Masyaf some years ago, the restricted rules that all had to follow.

"Besides, we have to celebrate the occasion…" Aisha said, putting a hand on her pregnant belly.

Altair crossed his arms on his chest and thought quickly.

"Okay…" He said. "Go ahead…"

Aisha nodded, and Laila got up to hug Altair.

"Thank you, little brother…" Laila said, kissing his cheek.

"Don't make me regret it…" Altair mumbled, exasperated.

On this moment, Amim entered the dining hall.

"Master…" Amim called, and all looked at him. "We have news from Damascus… it arrived earlier…"

Altair nodded and said:

"Reune all the council on my office, Amim… I'll be right there…"

Amim nodded and left the dining hall, as Altair turned back to the women.

"Don't do much…" He said, before leaving with Malik.

"All right…" Laila said, sitting back on her bench.

X ~ X ~ X

When Altair and Malik arrived at the office, the members of the council weren't there yet.

"I don't know, Altair…" Malik was saying. "Are you sure you want to do this? You don't know what the note says…"

"Malik, even if the note doesn't say anything, I'll have to be careful…" Altair said, stopping behind his desk. "The Apple showed me that Abbas will return…"

"And when was that?" Malik asked. "It wasn't now, since the middle of the year you thought about this plan…"

"It doesn't matter when was that…" Altair replied. "The important thing here is that he is coming back…"

"But didn't say when, Altair..." Malik argued. "Abbas ran away an year and half ago… don't you think that if he wanted to come back for vengeance, people would see him and warn us?"

"Abbas is an ex- Assassin, Malik… He knows how to hide himself or walk into the crowd without being noticed…" Altair answered. "He wouldn't call attention…"

Malik took a deep breath. There's was a knock on the door and the members of the council entered the office.

"You can talk, Amim…" Altair said, sitting on his chair as Malik stood by his side.

"A note from the Damascus bureau arrived earlier…" Amim said, handling him the note. "It says everything is normal, but…"

"What?" Altair asked, looking at him.

"There's something wrong…" Amim said. "Read it…"

Altair looked down and read for a few minutes, then handled it to Malik.

"What do you think?" Altair asked as Malik read the note. It was a bunch of nonsense words, but with a hidden code on the beginning of the words, where the ink was stronger. All Assassins learned that code as a kid.

"Do you believe me now?" Altair asked.

Malik raised his eyebrows and agreed.

"You're right…" He said, taking a deep breath.

Altair turned to Amim.

"You read it… what do you think?" He asked the other Assassin.

"You're right…" Amim said. "Something happened in Damascus…"

All of them become quiet, each one knowing very well Abbas was involved.

"What are we going to do, Altair?" Malik asked, guessing the answer.

"We stick to the plan…" Altair said. "And the others will be prepared for the confrontation..."

The members of the council nodded.

"Please, leave now and call me Ornai…" Altair asked. "Rauf, you stay…"

The council left, minus Malik and Rauf.

"Want me to call the women?" Malik asked, seconds later.

"Not yet…" Altair said. "We need to set a few things first…"

"They won't like anything spoiling their plans…" Malik said.

"Thankfully, none of this will be my fault…" Altair said.

Malik nodded.

"When are we going to do this?" Rauf asked.

"I want you to be ready to set sail at dawn…" Altair explained.

They nodded.

"And what we will take with us?" Rauf asked again.

"I have been writing some texts and news rules for the brotherhood to follow during this year…" Altair started.

Neither Malik nor Rauf could believe that Altair hid this information from them.

"But this mean…" Malik said. "How long do you know about Abbas?"

Altair took a deep breath.

"A while, much more than the middle of the year…" Altair said. "But his return has nothing to do with what I wrote…"

"Altair doesn't want these documents to fall in wrong hands, Malik…" Rauf said.

"Now they are documents?" Malik said, getting up "So, they must be important…"

Altair looked exasperated to Rauf.

"And he told you what he has planned?" Malik asked, looking from Rauf to Altair... "Altair, don't you trust me enough to tell the whole plan? Or you just wanted to see leaving?"

Malik scolded, and Altair was going to say something but Ornai entered at that moment.

"Altair, did you call me?" Ornai said, stopping in front of the desk.

"It's time…" Altair said.

Ornai nodded.

"I'll prepare the bergantine…" Ornai said, before leaving the office.

"Have you told him too?" Malik asked, indignant.

"Don't be so dramatic, Malik…" Altair said. "I didn't tell you because I knew you were going to react just like this…"

"You're damn right…" Malik said. "I'll be with the women…"

He exited the office then, leaving Altair and Rauf alone.

"Some things never change…" Altair said. Rauf nodded, then asked, standing:

"And what will we do if we don't hear anything from you in four days?"

Altair got up too.

"Just follow Ornai's order…" He said, before leaving the office with Rauf behind.

X ~ X ~ X

Altair was looking for Malik ad the women when in the middle of the way, a novice came running on his direction.

"Master?" The novice said.

"What?" Altair said, stopping.

"Amim told me to deliver it to you…" The novice handled him another note.

Altair picked the note and stated to read. It was another note, but this was from Jerusalem. It was a warning about Abbas, the men who were with him and about an attack to Masyaf…

"Thanks, Sayd…" Altair said, and the novice left.

Altair felt a headache appear when he started to walk again. He had to find them quickly

X ~ X ~ X

Altair found them in the last place he looked, the infirmary of Aisha. Malik and the three women looked at him.

"Couldn't find another place to hide?" He asked annoyed.

But he was ignored.

"Malik told us we have to stop…" Laila said walking towards him. "But you promised…"

Altair looked at her.

"I know that I promised…" He started, looking at her. "But something is going to happen, and I need you to leave immediately…"

He handled Malik the note. Malik widened his eyes and turned to him.

"You were right, Altair…" Malik. "He's coming back in a few days…"

"Who?" Asked Maria

"Abbas…" Altair told her. "And he is not alone…"

"And what do this have to do with the party?" Aisha said. "We still have time, don't we?"

"No, he is going to attack us in less then a week…" Altair said. "Besides, the brotherhood needs you…"

"When?" Laila asked.

"Tonight, we're going to Banias…" Altair said. "You're going to sail to Cyprus…"

"For how long?" Aisha asked.

Altair knew he couldn't tell them the truth.

"After the fight, I'll send you a message…" He said instead.

"Why so many secrets? We're going to take something important?" Aisha asked.

"Yeah, some scrolls…" Malik said.

"Only that?" Laila asked.

"They are more than that actually…" Altair said. "You just don't know how much important they are…"

"But it won't be better if we stay to help you against him?" Aisha asked.

"I don't want him to find or put his hand on them, so it's extremely important for them to be protected ..." Altair explained. "You'll be more useful if you defend them…"

All became quiet.

"And what about me?' Maria asked, breaking the silence as she approached Altair.

Altair looked at her and put an arm around her shoulders as she put her hands on his chest.

"You stay with me…" He said, kissing her head.

"Let's get our stuff then…" Laila said to Aisha.

Aisha got up with her husband's help and all of them left the infirmary.

X ~ X ~ X

At night, already in Banias, the bergantine was being loaded following Ornai's order as Altair and Maria said goodbye to his sisters, Malik and Rauf.

"I still don't like it, Altair…" Malik said. "You're hiding something…"

"Has anyone told you that you're very suspicious?" Altair asked.

"I have to be, since I have to put common sense into your head…" Malik said.

"I'll already told you… these twelve documents are important…" Altair said. "If Abbas defeat me, I don't them to fall in wrongs hands…"

"What do you mean, if?" Malik asked.

"Do you think Abbas would return unprepared?" Altair asked. "And I don't mean with people…"

Malik was understanding what he wanted to say.

"Do you think he has found another apple?" Rauf asked.

"I don't doubt it…" Altair said.

All of them became quiet for a few seconds.

"Altair…" Maria said. "This could be catastrophic… not only for us, but for all on the Holly Land…"

"Precisely…" Altair said. "But I know something he doesn't know: when I defeated Al- Mualim, we saw a map with the exactly locations of the other apples…"

"And do you want us to look for them?" Aisha asked.

"No, I made a copy of the map and put it between the documents…" Altair said, tranquilizing them. "If I lose the apple to him, I'll have a way to look for the others…"

"And don't you think it's better if I stay?" Rauf asked. "If this is the case I…"

Altair was about to say something, but Ornai announced everything was ready…

"Very well, it's time to go…" Altair said. "I'll send news when the danger pass"

Malik nodded and said:

"Kick his butt, Altair…"

They said goodbye.

"You owe us a party…" Aisha said.

"I know…" Altair replied.

Maria picked up Altair's hand as they saw their friends entering the bergantine. She noticed he was very tense, but as a trained and balanced Assassin, hide it very well. So, she looked at him… there was a worried air on him, but knew she had to wait to talk to him about this… She looked back in front of her and waited the bergantine set sail.

X ~ X ~ X

Several minutes later, when the bergantine was far enough, Altair tuned to Maria.

"I need to talk to you, but not here…" He said.

"Where are we going?" Maria asked.

"This way…" He said again.

They walked in silence to a part of the port that was empty.

"What is it?" Maria asked.

"They're not coming back…" Altair said, dropping the bomb.

"What?" Maria asked. "How..."

"I'll have to send news in for days…" Altair explained. "But I won't send…"

"Why?" she asked.

"Think with me: even if I defeat and kill Abbas, who can guarantee he doesn't have a back up plan or people who can look for the Pieces of Eden?"

"Pieces of Eden?" Maria asked. "As the paradise?"

Altair nodded.

"The apple showed me many things, Maria…" Altair said. "Included how they are called…"

Maria became quiet for a few moments… she knew anything could happen on this clash with Abbas…

"Do you think Abbas is coming with many allies?" She asked after.

"I really don't know…" Altair replied. "But from what the Apple showed me, we can handle… but I don't trust Abbas…"

Maria nodded.

"But you must have a plan, right?" She asked seconds later.

Altair nodded.

"We'll use Laila's party as a trap…" He explained. "They think we are unprepared, but we'll be ready for them…"

Maria nodded. He could tell she was nervous, so he went to her and they hugged.

"We'll be all right, Maria…' He said. "You'll see…"

X ~ X ~ X


	32. Chapter 32

Sorry for the delay... I had a problem with myOffice signature and i'm still having health problems because of my arm...

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Damascus:

Abbas, Swami and William Lake were still in the city.

"Do you think they are already here, master?" Swami asked.

"Yes…" William said. "Khumel is already reunited with his men…"

Abbas nodded and said:

"Let's find them and get going…"

X ~ X ~ X

Masyaf:

When Altair and Maria returned, they went straight to his office. On the way, they met with Amim.

"Amin, find Ali for me…" He said to the other man. "I need to speak with you both…'"

"Certainly, master…" Amin said and turned.

"Oh, by the way, Malik and Raouf aren't here…" Altair said. "Don't even bother to look for them…"

Amin nodded and left to look for Ali.

"They don't know?" Maria asked as they started to walk again.

"Not all the details…" Altair replied. "Only Ornai and you know…"

They finished the way in silence. Once in the office, Altair walked to his desk and picking up a feather and a scroll, started to draw his plan. At his side Maria was trying to understand what he wanted.

Minutes later, Amin and Ali entered the office.

"You wanted to see us, Altair?" Amim asked

"Yes…" Altair said, as he and Maria straightened themselves. "You all know about the notes we received from Damascus…"

They nodded.

"As Abbas is coming back…" Altair started. "I had to move on with the plan..."

"We have to get ready…" Amim said.

"Yes… I'm finishing the plan, so we can prepare everything for them…" Altair explained. "We can't use anything we had prepared before because he knows our tricks…

Amin and Ali nodded.

"Do you know when he'll attack?" Ali asked.

"By the note, in three days…" Altair said. "But I'm not convinced… I'm sure it will be before that… "

"Do you think we can prepare all of this?' Amim asked, looking at the plan.

"Yes, it's not much…" Altair said. "But it is effective against any attack…"

They nodded.

"Reunite every adult on the library…" He said. "Dismissed…"

They left, as Altair picked up the feather to continue drawing.

"Do you think it going to work?" Maria asked, beside him.

Altair lowered the feather on the table and turned to face her. \Taking a deep breath, he said:

"I don't know... if Abbas really have another apple, our confrontation is going to be bigger than we thought…"

"I don't want to lose you…" She said, staring at him.

Altair could see the fear in her eyes.

"I know…" He said, hugging her. "But I promise you that Abbas is going to die this time…"

"I know…" She said kissing him.

X ~ X ~ X

Damascus surrounds:

Abbas, William and Swami, with some men, arrived at Khumel's camp. He was waiting for them, with his men.

"Is everything ready?" William asked.

"Yes…" Khumel said. "We're just waiting you…"

"And the weapons?" Abbas asked.

"Safe and hidden…" Khumel said. "If the Sarracens guards stops us, they won't find them…"

"Great…" Abbas said. "We'll leave in half an hour… it'll take at least one day to arrive there since our path is longer and more desert…"

Khumel nodded.

X ~ X ~ X

Masyaf:

Before dinner, Altair met with the members of the council and all the assassins who were adults, on the library. He was explaining his plan on the fortress map.

"Ali, you and your men will be right here…" He said, pointing to a wall. "Ahmed, I want six more men there…"

"What about us?" Amim asked.

Altair pointed to another part of the map. Amim nodded.

"I need a couple to be a decoy me and Maria…" Altair said also.

"I think that Kahlid and his sister have your physical shape…" Ali said. "Kahlid?"

Kahlid walked to the front and nodded.

"We'll do it master…" The Assassin said.

"Good…" Altair sad. Ali nodded. "We are going to act as we are on a party in our tribute…" Altair continued looking to Maria. "If Abbas think we'll be unprepared, he is very mistaken…"

All the Assassins agreed.

"That's all…" Altair said. All of the men left the library, leaving Maria and him alone.

Seconds later, Maria crossed her arms on her chest and turned to see the yard through the glass of the library. Altair sighed and turned to her.

"It'll be all eight, Maria…" He said.

"You don't know that…" She said, still looking outside.

Altair approached her.

"It's true, I don't know…" He said, putting his hands on her upper arms and making her turn to him. "But, do you why I know it'll be all right?"

Maria looked at him.

"Because I have a secret weapon…" He explained. "You…"

"What do you mean?" She asked, confused.

Altair knew she wasn't going to accept this easy.

"I'm not going to be with the apple…" He explained. "You are…"

"What? No…" Maria said moving away from him.

"Maria, I can't let Abbas put his hands on the apple, so you have to protect it…" Altair explained walking to her. "That's why I'm going to let it with you…"

"But, Altair…" She put her hands on his face. "It's suicide… let the apple protect you…"

Altair sighed exasperated.

"Maria, we knew this day would come..." He said seconds later as he took her hands. "Sooner or later, this would happen…"

Both became quiet, thinking. Altair was still looking at her, but she looked down.

"I know that…" She took a deep breath seconds later. Looking back at him, she said. "But it's hard to receive this kind of news after you asked me to marry you..."

Altair knew that Maria had an empty marriage before and if she agreed to marry now, she hoped more: a lifetime with him…

Taking a deep breath, he hugged her. She returned the hug, putting her head on his chest.

"I know…" He said, kissing her head. "That's why I promise you that I'm going to kill Abbas…"

Maria nodded and closed her eyes.


	33. Chapter 33

Hey, guys... long time no see, I know, but it was necessary for me to continue the story... I needed to be very clear... even so, it may be confusing at times... but what I did, as a scripter non - englis (even if I try) is the most parts are the same time, so it has a lot of divisions...

But, hope you like... :)

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

As soon as they separated, Altair went to his office in order to use the apple while Maria stood behind on the library, worried. She was so absorbed in her thoughts that she didn't noticed Ali approaching and talking to her. Only when he touched her arm gently that she noticed him.

"Ali?" She asked, scared.

"Maria, is everything all right?" He asked. "You 're so… dispersed…"

"Yeah…" Maria started to say but thought better and told him the truth… _maybe he will help,_ she thought. "Actually no… I need your help, but not here…"

He nodded and they walked to a hidden spot on the library. Maria stopped and turned to him.

"We have to stop him from fighting tomorrow…" She said.

"Who? Abbas? Ali asked.

"No, Altair…" She said again. "He wants to fight with Abbas, without the apple…"

"What?" Ali asked surprised.

"He wants me to protect the apple…" Maria started. "But, if Abbas has another piece of Eden, or whatever their name are, with him, Altair won't have a chance… everyone here could die or be his prisoners…"

Ali nodded.

"What about Malik and Rauf?" He asked.

"Altair sent they away, Ali…" Maria answered. "On a mission to save the brotherhood…"

"But they are coming back, right?' Ali asked. Maria denied with her head.

"We need a plan…" She said. "Quickly…"

Ali nodded.

X ~ X ~ X

At night, Abbas was guiding 600 men through the lands he hadn't see in almost two years, but one that Swami and he knew a lot. The torches they were carrying illuminated the dark sky and their path.

Riding by his side, William Lake was still dazzled with the Holy Land.

"I'm not going to ask what you thought about your new land… " Abbas said.

"Despite all the destruction left behind by the crusade, it's still a beautiful land…" William answered.

Abbas wasn't so sure about it, since the war left marks on the land, but instead, he breathed the air of the night.

"It's good to return…" He said.

They become quiet for a few seconds.

"Where are we going to camp?" William asked.

"Up there…" Abbas said, pointing to the top of the mount. "It'll be easy for our followers to see us…"

"And the enemy also…" Khumel said.

'That's the point…" Abbas said. "Let's stick to the plan, shall we?"

X ~ X ~ X

After almost an hour, on the top of the mount, Abbas, William and Khumel started looking at fortress of Masyaf, in front of them, just a few meters of distance.

"She's marvelous…" William said.

"Yeah…" Abbas nodded.

"When are we going to attack?" Khumel asked.

"Tomorrow night…" Abbas answered. "When they will be busy…"

Khumel nodded.

"Good…" he said.

X ~ X ~ X

Masyaf:

It was almost night when Ali finished setting up the last trap of the plan he made with Maria. She breathed relived when he got up.

"Done… He said as he finished fixing mirrors behind the iron balls this will let Abbas in doubt about the real Apple…"

"And I'll cover the real apple with a back cloth and guard it to myself, then I'll put a fruit on the urn to fool them…" Maria conclude.

Ali nodded.

"Do you think it will work?" Maria asked a few seconds later.

"It's worth trying…" Ali conclude.

Maria nodded.

Then, they were interrupted by Osama.

"Master Ali?" Osama called. "Mohamed called you… urgent…"

Ali nodded and left with Osama, letting Maria alone, with only her thoughts.

X ~ X ~ X

Ali and Osama arrived where Mohamed and others Assassins were, on top of the outside wall of the fortress.

"What is it Mohamed?" Ali asked approaching him.

"We were on patrol when some lights appeared over there…" Mohamed said pointing to the mount nearby. " I think it's Abbas…"

Ally looked at where the other man was showing. Amim appeared next to him.

" Are you going to call Altair?" He asked.

"Not now…" Ali said. "Altair is busy and don't want to be disturbed… we'll monitor Abbas and call him when it's needed…"

Amim found his attitude odd, but nodded as Ali entered on the fortress… he couldn't let anyone discover he was suspecting…

X ~ X ~ X

Hours later, at dawn, the shape of a novice was hiding in the shadows through the empty hallways of Masyaf. His mission was to give some information to Abbas, his master, on the mount near the fortress.

He was oriented before, that the gates were being patrolled by guards. So, he should descend by hope part of the walls, then give a leap of faith.

And so, he did…


	34. Chapter 34

On the mount, Abbas, William and Khumel were talking about what to do after the fall of Masyaf and Altair

"Do you know how you're going to kill him, Abbas?" Khumel asked.

"The same way as All Mualim…" Abbas answered. "But first, I'm going to make him suffer…

Khumel nodded. Abbas had told them how Altair burned his body after he had killed him

"What about the Templar woman?" William asked.

"You can keep her…" Abbas said. "She isn't one of us…"

William nodded. It has been a long time since he had a chance to be with a good English woman.

"Do you have something more valuable there?' Khumel asked.

"Next to books, we have a hidden treasure…" Abbas said.

"That's what attracts me…" Khumel said rubbing his hands.

They were interrupted by a guard, followed by another man, a novice all hooded.

"My prince…" the guard said to Khumel. "We have a visitor… he came to see Abbas…"

Khumel nodded and signaled to the man to approach. Abbas and William got up as the novice knelt down and took of his hood.

"Who are you?" Abbas asked, don't recognizing the novice.

"Abbas, my name is Samir and I came here in the name of your follower Osama…" the novice said. "He asked me to tell you what is happening…"

Abbas nodded.

"Tomorrow will be the Altair and Maria's engagement party…" the novice said.

When he heard this, Abbas spat on the ground, then turned back to the novice.

"We'll attack during the party" He said.

Samir nodded.

"Altair had predicted this…" the novice said after a few seconds. "And he will be ready…"

"We have another plan…" William said. "We'll follow it…"

"Tell Osama we're still attacking tomorrow, but we'll use archeries and we'll use the secret passage bellow the fortress…" Abbas said. "And that wait the right moment to reveal himself…"

"Certainly…" Samir said before putting his hood back again and disappear into the night.

Abbas, William and Khumel sat down.

"Abbas…" William said. "IF me or Khumel see we are losing, you will be on your own…we won't risk our men in a lost fight…'

"My men inside the brotherhood will help us…" Abbas said. " We will win, and I'll have my revenge on Altair…"

"I hope you're right…" William said.

X ~ X ~ X

Masyaf:

It was dawn when Amim decided to go to Altair's office. He still couldn't believe that Ali was one more traitor…

As he walked to the office, he thought about how to tell Altair about the treason of one of the members of the council… again…

Sighing, he was about to knock on the office's door, when someone appeared behind him. Amim knew it was Ali.

"What do you think you're doing?" The man asked.

"Nothing…" Amim said, turning and looking directly at him . "I just wanted to see if everything is All right with Altair…"

Ali hissed and said:

"I think you were going to tell him I'm a traitor… I'm not…"

Amim said:

"Prove…"

"I can't…" Ali said. "I promised to Maria…"

"So, she's involved too?" Amim asked. "I knew it…"

Ali breathed deeply.

"It1s not that…" Ali replied. " Altair can't know about our ´lan to save the brotherhood.

"Plan? Not telling Altair is a plan to save the brotherhood?" Amim asked.

"Speak lower, please…" Amim said. "This include him …"

Amim sneered and turned to knock on the door. So, Ali walked to him and pulled him from the door with an arm around his neck. Amim tried to free himself.

"You going to ruin everything…" Ali said.

"Traitor…" Amim yelled.

"I already told you…" Ali yelled. but was interrupted when the door opened and Altair looked at them ugly.

"What's going on here?" He asked.

Ali released Amim.

"I have to tell you something, Altair…" Amim said. "Ali betrayed us…"

"What?" Altair asked Ali.

"No, I didn't…" Ali said. "Amim is wrong…"

"Explain yourself…" Altair said.

Ali sighed. _What now?_

"Can we go inside?" Ali asked after a few seconds. "I don't want anyone to hear what I'm going to say because I know there are people who are traitors…"

Altair looked at them and turned back inside. Amim and Ali followed him inside. Once Ali closed the door, Altair walked to him quickly and pressed him against it and put his hidden blade on his neck.

"Did you betray me?" Altair asked.

"No…"Ali said.

"So, outside, what was that?" Altair asked releasing him. "Explain yourself…"

Ali coughed a little and looking at Amim, started to explain.

"After you left the library, I found Maria very worried… she told me what you planned to do, and we resolved to set a plan ourselves…"

Altair breathed deeply.

"I couldn't expect any less from Maria…" He said. "I should have known she would try to stop me…"

"So, you understand now why I needed to help her? And that no one should know about, especially you?" Ali said.

Altair nodded.

"So, Ali didn't betray us?" Amim asked.

"No…" Altair said.

Ali breathed relieved.

"But what do we do now?" Amim asked.

"After I saw Osama entering the fortress, I overheard him talk to someone…" Ali said. "He didn't see me, so he spoke about telling Abbas about our plans… that's why I was coming here on the first place…"

Altair nodded and said:

"Ali, you did well about helping Maria and about hearing our traitors…"

Ali nodded.

"Amim, your concern shows your devotion to our creed…" Altair continued.

"Tonight, the brotherhood will triumph against our enemy and will make the Holy Land safer…"

"Are you really going to do this?" Ali asked.

"Yes…" Altair answered. "Maria has the right to be worried and to not accept what I'm going to do… I'll talk to her later, but it's decided…"

Amim and Ali nodded.

"Now, we have to prepare for the party or our plan is already gone…"

Amim and Ali nodded again and left the office, letting Altair alone.

X ~ X ~ X


	35. Chapter 35

_Both Assassins and Templars prepared themselves during the day for the duel: one with the party and one with the attack…_

X ~ X ~ X

Masyaf:

Even though it was late afternoon, Maria wasn't hungry. So, she kept walking down the aisle of the fortress with no direction. She only had one thought: the inevitable battle that would happen latter…

Kind of unintentionally, Maria came across the cushion room. She decided to enter and sit down on some cushions. Folding her legs, she put her chin on her knees.

Then, taking a deep breath, she closed her eyes… _how she wished Altair had killed Abbas before._

X ~ X ~ X

Altair left his office to talk to Maria. He looked for her everywhere: in their room, in the library, on the yard, but didn't find her.

He thought and remembered the cushion room… _maybe she's there…_

Walking back inside the fortress, Altair thought about the conversation he was going to have with her. But when he stopped on the entrance, what he saw made his heart hurt.

"Maria?" He called, entering the room after a few seconds.

She raised her head and looked at him.

"Can I have a seat?" Altair asked.

"Sure…" She said, giving him some space.

He entered the room and sat down next to her

"I was going to see you…" He started lowering his hood. "We need to talk…"

"I know…" She said.

"Ali told me that he's helping you…" Altair said quietly.

Maria looked at him surprised for a few seconds and she gasped.

"You weren't supposed to know that…" She said. "How?"

"It was kind of an accident…" Altair said.

Maria breathed deeply.

"Maria, this decision is hard even for me…" Altair said looking forward. "But I 'won't go back on it…"

"I know…" Maria said. "you wouldn't be neither the Assassin you are nor the man I love if you give up…"

Altair nodded.

They were quiet for a few seconds after that. Then Maria turned her head away from him and looked down. Altair looked at her.

"Maria…" Altair said. "Look at me…"

She didn't move. So, he put a hand on her chin and turned her head gently.

"Hey…" He said. " Let's not fight now… where is that Templar confidence you had?"

"You know I lost it when I decided to join you here…" Maria said .

"Lost no… only buried it" Altair said.

Maria breathed deeply again and looked at him. Seconds later they kissed. Slow at first, then more passionate.

"I want you…" Maria said when he kissed her neck.

Altair stopped and looked at her.

"Clothes, now…' He said.

Both took off their clothes in record time. Maria laid down on the cushions and opened her legs. Altair climbed on top of her. And entered her while kissing her neck. She put her legs around him. He went deeply one her and Maria put her nails on him, as she closed her eyes and gasped. Altair hissed in pain.

He waited for her to get used to him, as almost every time, and started to move, slowly at first.

Maria wanted to be like enough to prevent him from the battle with Abbas, but knew it was impossible. Against her will, she said:

"Harder…"

Altair kissed her chin and raised himself on his hands, starting a steady and harder pace. After a few minutes, Maria couldn't hold anymore and she came raising her body a little. And seeing her, made Altair go after the edge also. He then laid on top of her carefully to not hurt her.

After a few seconds, Maria passed a hand on his face and kissed him .

"Please, come back to me…" She said.

"I intend to…" Altair said, exiting her and laying down next to her.

Maris hugged him and closed her eyes.

X ~ X ~ X

On the mount:

William, Abbas and Khumel climbed on their horses ready to lead the guards to the battle. As the chief of the guards, William made his horse walk forward a little.

"It's time…" He said. "Tonight, our enemy will fall…"

They howled together.

"March to Masyaf…" He said as he turned his horse around.

X ~ X ~ X

Masyaf:

After a few hours, the party was happening on the yard. The music was loud and people were dancing. There was big tent and table with food and drinks. Khalid and his sister were dressed as Altair and Maria, so they could pass by them when Abbas attacked.

At the walls outside the fortress, guards were pay attention on any movement. Until some of them saw flames from torches appear in the background.

"Amim?" Mohamed called, since he was near. When Amim appeared next to him, he continued. "Up there…"

Amim looked at where Mohamed was point to and saw a lot of torches approaching.

"Do you want to call the master?" Mohamed asked.

"Later, now call the arches…" Amim said. Mohamed nodded and ran to call his companions.

X ~ X ~ X

When William and Khumel's army was nearing the fortress, of the arrows, Abbas made sign for them to stop.

"Why did we stop?" Khumel asked.

"They are waiting…" Abbas said, pointing to the guards on the walls. "Bows and arrows…"

Khumel and William looked at the wall, but since it was dark, didn't see anything.

"Where?" Khumel asked. "Can't see anything…'

"They are there…" Swami said behind them. "Trust Abbas…"

"And what we do now?" Khumel asked.

He didn't see, but William was already picking the apple he carried with himself.

"Did you forget our secret weapon? William, it's time to use the apple…" Abbas said. Khumel looked to the other side and saw William holding their secret weapon.

"With pleasure…" William said, raising the apple up.


	36. Chapter 36

The apple started to shine, each second stronger and stronger, until it exploded in a wave of power on the wall's direction. The Assassins threw their arrows, but they fell on the ground.

Seconds later, when the wave of power hit them, they were prepared to shoot again. Getting paralyzed at first, the Assassins soon found themselves moving and raising their arches at each other and shooting. They fell hurt or killed.

X ~ X ~ X

From outside, William lowered his hand when the enemy fell.

"Done…" Abbas said. "Now, let's climb…let's get their weapons… "

William, Abbas and Khumel guided the guards to the wall. Once there, William turned to them and ordered:

"Pick the ropes…"

Some guards picked the ropes they carried on their shoulders and threw them to the top of wall and they started to climb.

X ~ X ~ X

At the top of the wall, Amim, wounded in the left shoulder and right thigh, could hear them and saw the hopes being thrown. He could get up and lipping , left the place as fast as he could to the fortress. He had to tell Altair what he heard…

X ~ X ~ X

On the cushions room, Altair was hugging Maria and thinking. Seconds later, she moved and raised her hand from his chest to his hair.

"I can hear your thoughts…" Maria said opening her eyes.

"I know…" Altair breathed. "How can I not think in a time like this?"

Maria kissed his neck and raised herself in one arm to look at him.

"I know…" She said. "We have to get ready…"

Altair nodded.

X ~ X ~ X

Outside, Khumel climbed the wall.

"Finally…" He said, standing by his guards, who were killing the hurt Assassins and picking their weapons. "You all know what to do… like Abbas told you…"

The guards took their places, in a line next to each other, turned to the front yard where the party They pointed the arcs and arrows.

"Wai until they enter the fortress…" Khumel ordered.

X ~ X ~ X

On the front yard, the Assassins heard the commotion on the walls and positioned themselves to defend the people who were on the party. Khalid and his sister, who were as Altair and Maria, got up and picked their weapons.

X ~ X ~ X

Abbas, Swami and William entered on the small part of the city of Masyaf, by the front gate.

"Careful, there's hidden Assassins nearby…" Abbas said.

William raised his apple up again and as they started to walk by the houses, hidden Assassins, lowered their weapons and shields and became immobilized at first. Then, started to follow them.

When they arrived on the heavy iron gate of the fortress, on top of the hill, William used the apple to open it. It started to rise. The tree of them got of the horses.

Assassins appeared running to stop them.

"Stop them…" William said to the Assassins under the power of the Apple.

X ~ X ~ X

Khumel saw they enter the fortress.

"Shoot…" ordered him.

The guards started to shoot at the same time the Assassins on the front yard.

X ~ X ~ X

Hearing the yells and the sounds of battle, some Assassins opened the library doors and ran to the battle.

X ~ X ~ X

On the cushions room, Altair and Maria were finishing putting their clothes when they heard the commotion. They looked at each other. It was too soon… Abbas had attacked early…

"Altair…" Maria said.

He didn't say anything. Just picked the apple and gave it to her.

'I trust you…" He said,

Maria picked the apple as he left her. She waited a few seconds before executing her plan.

X ~ X ~ X

On the wall of the fortress, Khumel gave orders to his guards to stop shooting the arrows. Down on the front yard, the Assassins were dominated.

" Let's go…" He said.

The guards put away the arcs and arrows and followed their leader.

X ~ X ~ X

On the fight, some Assassins were captured and were being cornered on the center of the front yard, including Altair e Maria. But most was injured or dead.

Abbas made a sign for the guards to bring Altair and Maria near him.

"Now you can have your revenge…" William said, as they approached.

"It's not them…" Abbas said.

"What?" William said.

"See for you self…" Abbas said and top of the hood of the man posing as Altair. "Khalid…"

He then cursed Altair out loud and picking up his sword, threaded it on Khalid's chest. His sister started protest, but soon had the same destiny.

"So, where is he?" William asked.

"Altair is smart…" Abbas said, looking around. "Probably hiding somewhere…"

Everyone looked around but didn't find the man they were looking for.

"Show up, coward…" Abbas challenged, turning around with open arms.

X ~ X ~ X

"…show up, coward…"

Altair continued to look down the terrace parapet. He had saw everything that happened, the battle and the death of some of his brothers…

 _Abbas was right... he had been a coward and once more had made the wrong decision… but no more…_

Taking a deep breath, he got up on the railing and making some quickly calculations, just jumped.

X ~ X ~ X

"Maybe, he´s scared…" William said. Everyone laughed.

Abbas turned to the Assassins that were captured.

"You saw what happened here… Altair left you to die…" Abbas said. ""I have a proposal to you Become a Templar and…

Before he finished his speech, they heard a noise and a grunt behind them.

X ~ X ~ X

Altair fell on top of Khumel, killing him instantly. Then, he quickly jumped on Swami and knocked him out on the ground, after punching him in the face.

As soon Abbas and William turned to see what had happened, Altair ran and putting his foot on the rail and on Abbas shoulder to give him impulse to jump again. With a mortal, he passed above them to knelt in one knee between them and the other Assassins.

Abbas straightened himself and they glared at each other.

"Altair…" growled Abbas.

"Abbas…" growled Altair.

"Now, I'll have my revenge…" Abbas said, picking up his sword.

The guards did the same.

Altair saw Abbas was not alone. Picking up his sword, he prepared himself.

"We are with you, Altair…" Ali said approaching him.


	37. Chapter 37

Maria was running on the corridors of the fortress with a torch to illuminate the way, so she wouldn't waste time with her plan. She just hoped she was on time.

As she was running, she remembered what she had done after Altair left her: She had picked his apple and another one, a fruit to be used as a distraction. Then, she wrapped both and she guarded the real one with her and kept the false in the bag, she would carry with her.

Coming back to the reality, she entered in a corridor that would take her where Ali and she decided to build her plan. It had doors for the walls of the fortress on both sides.

"Who is there?" A man voice asked.

Maria stopped, but soon recognized Amim's voice. She walked quickly towards him, since he appeared to be in pain.

"Amim…" She said as she found him laying down on the bloddy floor. She walked towards him and put the torch on the holder

Amim looked at her as she was kneeling down next to him.

"What happened?" She asked helping him to sit straight.

"They… attacked us with arrows…"He said stretching himself on the wall because of the wounds. "I think they had an apple… they made us attack each other…"

Maria saw arrows on the stone floor next to him. He had wounds on the shoulder and on the thigh and both knew these wounds could be lethal because of the blood loss.

"I'll see what I can do..." She said.

Amim picked her hand.

'Maria, there's no time…" He said. "Save Altair and… our brotherhood… the peace on The Holy Land… depends on that…"

"Ok…" She said. "But do me a favor?"

He nodded as she picked the torch on the wall and two wicks.

"I need that you light up these wicks with this torch…" She said going back to him. "I'll take a little, but try to endure as much as you can…"

"I'll try…" Amim said

Maria nodded and got up, walking quickly to the door on the left.

X ~ X ~ X

Altair knew he didn't have a chance against his enemies. He was wounded and tired. Also, didn't know how many he had wounded or killed... despite this he would not surrender…

Deflecting an attack of the enemy, he turned and attacked once more. Seconds later, he felt his body being paralyzed.

"Stop…" William said to his men.

They stopped and sheathed their weapons. Abbas also stopped and looked at him approaching Altair and spit some blood on the ground.

Altair looked to the man with another apple in his hand.

" Splendid…" William said. "You would be an excellent ally for us…"

Altair remained quiet.

"I presume you know who I am?" William said.

"An insignificant Templar…" Altair said instead.

Abbas hit him on the corner of his mouth with the back of his hand. Altair felt the taste of blood on his mouth.

"Abbas stop…" William said, then turned back at Altair. "My name is William Lake and as you see I am too have an apple… I here with Abbas to conquer the Holy Land and to destroy anything or anyone that step on my way…"

"I know who you are…" Altair said. "And I'll stop you..."

"No, you're not…" William said. "Men…"

The guards surrounded Altair.

"What are you doing?" Altair asked.

"Eliminating all the resistance…" William said. "Let's see what he can do without his apparel… let's take of his mantle, his belt, his sword and hidden blade… "

The guards did what William said. Altair couldn't do anything as he felt the enemy's hands on him

X ~ X ~ X

Maria was watching everything from the balcony, with a tight heart… _If I don't act now, it will be too late…_ she thought

Taking a deep breath, she got up on the railing and closed her eyes. She had to do the leap of faith as Altair had taught her…

Seconds later, she jumped…

The leap lasted a few seconds, until she fell on a haystack, without anyone seeing it.

Dizzy, she exits the haystack with the bag in hands. _Now she would do her part…_

Maria walked among the crowd.

"Wait…" she said loud and clear.

Abbas, William, Swami (who had awoken) e everyone looked at her.

"You?" Abbas asked.

"He gave me the apple..." She said approaching, still holding the bag.

"What do you want? A trade?" William he freed Altair from the hold of his apple.

"What do you say?" Maria asked. "I give it to you and you free him…"

Abbas whispered something to William ,who smiled seconds later.

"All right…" William said.

Maria knew exactly what they were talking about. Even so, she took the bag from her shoulder and was about to deliver it to William.

"You know what?" She asked "First you have to find it…"

X ~ X ~ X

Inside the fortress, Amim endured the maximum he could., but now he was weak… he had lost a lot of blood…

 _He just wished Maria had time to do what she wanted…_

His eyes closed while his hand dropped the torch on the wicks. The fire lit up until it illuminated the mirrors behind the two glass spheres, one on each side of the room.

X ~ X ~ X

"First you have to find it…" Maria said, as she saw the glass balls starting to reflect.

Then, she threw the bag up, high enough for her to do what she had planned. William, Abbas and the guards looked at the bag and saw the glass spheres. Chaos arose at that moment.

Meanwhile, Maria too the real Apple and walked quickly to Altair as Ali took the hidden blade from one of the guards and was trying to put on his arm. One guard tried to stop Maria and hit her on the left temple. She passed out on Altair's lap, who tried to get up while picking up his apple.

Abbas picked the bag and started to open it, as William noticed Altair getting up with the real apple and raised his again. Both apples started to glow and bursts left them. The two powers merged into one and big force explosion occurred afterwards.

X ~ X ~ X

Sometime later, Abbas recovered consciousness and sat on the ground with difficulty. He looked around and saw some of the guards getting up. The ones near the explosion died, including the Assassins.

He saw also, William, Swami and Ali dead. The apple was near them, cracked. Altair and Maria, as the other apple, had disappeared… probably dead too…

Abbas got up and walked to William, still looking around. Approaching him, saw some smoke leaving the body. He then picked up the apple and examined it.

Seeing that it was still working, he raised his head and looked to the guards that remined.

"Listen… I'm the leader now…" Abbas said. ""And we will conquer The Holy Land…"

He then raised the apple and the guards that remain agreed.

X ~ X ~ X

Ornai's bergantine

The next day:

On the night before, Ornai had maneuvered the bergantine and left Cyprus without anyone seeing. He was still on the helm, thinking at what he was going to say.

X ~ X ~ X

Malik had woken up earlier expecting to see land but saw only water. He got up quickly and got dressed. Then he left the cabin and went upstairs.

He appeared upstairs, he turned to the other man.

"Ornai, what did you do?" Malik asked yelling.

"I had to do it, Malik…" Ornai said. "I'm following orders…"

"Following orders?" Malik yelled. "From whom? Did you betray us?"

"No…" Ornai said. "From Altair…"

"What?" Malik asked, surprised.

Ornai left the helm with a sailor and went to Malik

"Let's talk downstairs…" He said.

Malik didn't say anything, just followed him. Once downstairs, Ornai turned to him.

"Malik, do you remember when Altair called me to his office when Rauf and you were there?" Ornai asked.

Malik was about to answer when Rauf appeared.

"What's going on here?" Rauf asked.

"Ornai was about to tell me why we left Cyprus without tell us…" Malik said.

"What?" Rauf asked.

"Altair had made me promise not to tell you…" Ornai said.

"Not tell us what? To make us fail?" Malik asked.

At this time Laila, Aisha and Rauf's wife were there too.

"No…" Ornai said. "Altair knew Abbas was going to do anything to kill him and pick the apple… so, he made me promise…"

"And now?" Rauf asked. " How can we go back?"

"We don't…" Ornai said. "Altair wanted us safe…"

"But he promised us that we could go back…' Laila said.

"I know that…" Ornai said. "Masyaf must be destroyed by now…"

All became quiet.

"Why didn't he tell us?" Aisha asked, moments later.

"Because he knew we would try to stop him…" Malik said sadly.

Laila went to Aisha's side, so they could weep over the news.

"He sent us away because he wanted to protect us…" Ornai said. "And to protect the documents he wrote…"

"Let's honor him by protect them with our lives…" Rauf said. "To our master Altair…"

Malik nodded.

"And now, where do we go?" Rauf's wife asked.

"Far, to where Abbas can't find us…" Ornai said.

Malik and Rauf nodded, still feeling their hearts heavy.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 ** _Minerva entered on the central room of the Temple in a hurry. She was coming from the storage room where the orbs were._**

 ** _"Juno has another sordid plan…" she said calling the attention of the others._**

 ** _"What she did this time?" Apollo asked._**

 ** _"She took one of the orbs from the chosen ones…" Minerva said._**

 ** _"We have to stop her…" Neptune said._**

 ** _"We can't simple stop her now…" Minerva said. "I say we strike back in the same coin…"_**

 ** _"What do you suggest?" Venus asked._**

 ** _"We have to pick six objects and choose one of the chosen ones, so he can defeat hers…" Minerva said. "Only then she can be defeated…"_**

 ** _XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_**


End file.
